Those Darned SVU Songfics!
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: This is my series of songfics for SVU. So come on over to the dark side... Mwahahaha! We have cookies...
1. So Help Me Girl

Hahaha! It's finally happened! I, obsessedwithstabler, have started my own SVU songfic series! Cookies to everyone who reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, or the Joe Diffie song, So Help Me Girl. But it is a good song...

Elliot Stabler opened his eyes and looked around the room. Something warm was pressed into his side, and his heart melted when he remembered who it was. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer against his chest. Olivia mumbled and buried her face in his chest, snoring lightly. He laughed softly and closed his eyes, remembering the previous night's events.

_It was midnight, and Elliot was sitting on the couch in his apartment, a bottle of beer in his hand. The memories of the day's events replayed over and over in his mind, and he was helpless to stop them. Standing up to retire to his lonely bed, he heard a knock at his door, and he thought, _Who the hell comes knocking on my door at midnight?_ With a growl, Elliot stalked across the carpeted floor and flung the door open. _"Olivia?"_ he asked almost disbelievingly. She didn't say a word. He ushered her in, locking the door behind her. But when he turned to face her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. At first he was stunned, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist, clasping her possessively against his chest. _"I love you, Olivia,"_ he whispered against her lips._

That had happened last night, and he was still grinning like an idiot.

_You could've kissed me like this wasn't gonna last_

_Kept me from saying something I'll never take back_

_You could've held me like there was no chance_

_Of me waking up where I am_

_You could've stopped short of_

_Every dream I've ever had_

"God, Olivia, you've done it now," he whispered, kissing her hair. He felt himself drifting back off to sleep, and as his eyes closed, he thought, You just had to make me fall in love with you.

_So help me girl, you've gone too far_

_It's way too late to save my heart_

_The way it feels each time we touch_

_I know I've never felt so loved_

_And I can't help myself_

_So help me girl_

When he woke up, Elliot carefully detangled himself from Olivia, then climbed out of the bed. Standing in front of the window, he watched as the first rays of sunlight streaked across the sky.

As he watched, entranced, Olivia walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hi, you," she said softly, kissing the back of his neck.

He turned around and pressed his lips to hers, running his fingers gently through her hair.

"Wow," she breathed when he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Last night was incredible," Olivia said softly, pulling him into her arms.

"Yeah, it was," Elliot agreed, kissing the top of her head.

_You had to be there when that old sun came up_

_Making last night feel like a vision of things yet to come_

_You just had to hold me like nobody else_

_Now look what you've gone and done_

_You had to love me_

_Til I just can't get enough_

"You know, I'm in trouble," Elliot said, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Why?"

"Cause you stole my heart, and I can't save myself. But I don't think I want to now," he said, capturing her lips with his again.

_So help me girl, you've gone too far_

_It's way too late to save my heart_

_The way it feels each time we touch_

_I know I've never been so loved_

_And I can't help myself_

_So help me girl_

When they broke apart for air, Olivia looked up at him with a mischevious grin.

"So, prove it, Stabler," she challenged, sitting on the bed. He grinned as he pinned her beneath him, kissing her with all the passion he had in him.

_So help me girl, you've gone too far_

_It's way too late to save my heart_

_The way it feels each time we touch_

_I know I've never been so loved_

_And I can't help myself_

_So help me girl_

Several hours later, Elliot lay on his side, his arms wrapped around Olivia, their bodies touching from head to toe.

Elliot kissed her neck, then said, "What made you do it?"

"Do what, El?"

"Come here. Say all those things."

He couldn't see her face, but he felt her smile.

"I don't know. I guess the timing just felt right," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" he prodded.

She rolled over in his arms to face him and said, "I've always loved you. There just was never a good time to tell you."

He kissed her gently, and she moved closer against him, burying her face in his broad chest.

Elliot tightened his arms around her, thinking, I'm the luckiest man alive. I've got Olivia Benson in my arms.

Olivia kissed his chest and closed her eyes, thinking, What on earth did I do so right to deserve Elliot Stabler?

A little while later, Elliot looked down at his partner and, when he realized that she had fallen back asleep, he kissed the top of her head and grinned.

"Love you, Liv," he whispered, smiling when she stirred in her sleep and snuggled closer against him, sighing contently. And as he closed his eyes, an old familiar love song played in his head.

_And I can't help myself_

_So help me girl_

The End

A/N: Don't worry, people! There are MANY more to come!! Now, go review!


	2. Tell Her That You Love Her

Okay, my peeps, here's the second chapter of Those Darned Songfics! It's one of my very first, and the song is Tell Her That You Love Her, by Lonestar. Enjoy, and please review!!!

This chapter is for my buddy, Addicted.. Thanks, Shell!! You rock!!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Hmm. I seem to be running out of cute and witty ways to stress that point...

Elliot Stabler stormed out of the apartment that he shared with his partner and girlfriend, Olivia Benson. _How could she_, he fumed as he walked into the rain and down the sidewalk, down to a place where he could drown his cares away.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia Benson watched through tears as her lover and partner, Elliot Stabler, fled their apartment and ran into the rainy night. He lost his temper and had accused her of trusting a rapist over him, and when she had tried to explain, he had refused to listen. She too had lost her temper, and in the heat of the argument had screamed, "I've had it with you, you stubborn son of a bitch! Get out and don't come back!" She had regretted it instantly, but her pride had refused to let her apologize. "Now he's gone, and it's all my fault," she said to the apartment, not even bothering to wipe away the bitter tears pouring from her eyes.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Arriving at his destination, Elliot quickly stepped inside of the building. Filled with alcohol, smoke and music, he often came here after a particularly hard day. Quickly spotting a seat, he sat down and ordered a beer. As he waited, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to greet his friend and fellow detective John Munch.

"Mind if I join you?" the sesoned veteran asked.

Elliot nodded, and Munch sat on the stool beside him.

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Munch asked. Elliot shook his head. "Come on, Elliot. I know you better than that."

Before he could stop himself, the story spilled out of his mouth, and Munch listened, occasionally nodding. "And then I was here," Elliot finished.

Munch cleared his throat before speaking.

_So you say your love's about to end?_

_Say you can't take no more, she's out the door_

_And you're looking for a friend_

_Who am I to tell you why?_

_But I'm just curious, were you furious?_

_Or did you swallow your pride and look her in the eye_

"It sounds to me that you were both at fault here. But let me ask you something. Did you try to stop her? Did you tell her that you wanted her to stay?"

Elliot shook his head.

_And tell her that you love her, tell her that you need her_

_Tell her that you want her to stay_

_Reassure her with a kiss, she may never know unless_

_You show her what you're feelin', tell her you're believin'_

_Even though it's hard to say_

_Cause she needs to know you're thinkin' of her_

_So open up and tell her that you love her_

"Elliot, I've been in your spot before. I was stupid enough to let a fight ruin the best thing I ever had. And what kills me is that I knew if I had apologized, she would've stayed."

_Brother I've been right where you are now_

_My heart was broke cause I never spoke_

_Those healing words out loud_

_But I learned my lesson well_

_And now every night before I close my eyes_

_I look at my woman and I ask myself_

Elliot was shocked at his confession. The cynical, sharp tongued man he knew was gone, in his place was a hurt man who had lost the love of his life, and was now trying to help Elliot keep his.

_Did you tell her that you love her, tell her that you need her_

_Tell her that you want her to stay?_

_Reassure her with a kiss, she may never know unless_

_You show her what you're feelin', tell her you're believen'_

_Even though it's hard to say_

_Cause she needs to know you're thinkin' of her_

_So open up and tell her that you love her_

_Tell her that you love her_

Suddenly, it dawned on him. Munch was right! He had to tell her he loved her before it was too late, or he would lose her forever. Practically leaping off of his stool, he threw a twenty down and looked at Munch.

Munch nodded knowingly, pointing at the door. "Go get her, you idiot!" he exclaimed. He watched as the younger man ran out, and he smiled. _All in a night's work,_ he thought.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia sat on her couch, sobbing. I_ didn't mean it, she thought. God, I miss him_. A knock at her front door startled her, and she stood up, slowly making her way to the source of the intrusive noise. Not even bothering to check to see who was on the other side of the door, she opened it, revealing a soaked and shivering Elliot. Before she could speak, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. Automatically, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Elliot spoke first. "I'm so sorry, Liv," he murmured into her hair. "I'm so sorry I put you through that. I love you so much. I can't believe how stupid I was being."

Olivia cried softly into his shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you for good. I'm sorry too. I love you so much," she confessed.

Their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss as they continued to hold each other.

Outside of their apartment, a famaliar figure stood in the rain. John Munch smiled as he made his way to a familiar place. Slipping through the gate, he stopped and placed a rose on a headstone. "I love you," he whispered as he touched the headstone reverantly.

_Tell her that you love her, tell her that you need her_

_Tell her that you want her to stay_

_Reassure her with a kiss, she may never know unless_

_You show her what you're feelin', tell her you're believin'_

_Even though it's hard to say_

_Cause she needs to know you're thinkin' of her_

_So open up and tell her that you love her_

_Tell her that you love her_

The End...

A/N: Okay, what'd ya'll think? Good? Okay? Please leave a review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and shared with my fruitloops for laughs!_  
_


	3. Stay With Me

WEE! Another update! And not just ANY update! It's post Cage/Infiltrated! The song is Stay With Me, by Josh Gracin.

This chapter is dedicated to Dez and Addicted. Love ya'll lots!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Wolf, I'm telling your mommy that you're not sharing!!

Elliot opened his eyes, pleasantly surprised by the heavy weight resting on his chest, and he smiled as he watched his partner sleeping soundly.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes again, giving in to the beckoning darkness.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When Elliot awoke later that night, he realized that he was alone in the bed. Looking around the room, he saw Olivia getting dressed, and he climbed out of the bed, his body protesting the cold air.

"Liv?" he asked softly.

She turned and looked at him, the guilt evident in her eyes.

"Go back to bed, Elliot. I have to get going."

The professionalism in her voice stung, as though this had been nothing but a business meeting.

He knew he had to say something, but he just walked across the room and pulled her into his arms. He felt her shake slightly, and he held her closer, kissing her hair.

_Baby the clock on the wall is lying _

_It's not really that late _

_It's too cold outside to be walking around _

_The streets of this town _

_Anywhere you think you have to be can wait_

"Olivia, please don't leave right now. Just stay for a few more hours. With me."

"Elliot, you know I have to go. Last night was amazing, but you knew I had to leave. I'm sorry, El," she whispered, kissing him gently.

"One more hour, Liv? Just let me hold you for another hour," he asked softly, and she sighed.

"Okay, El. Just another hour. But then I have to go. Star is expecting me at eight."

He nodded and took her hand, leading her back to the bed. She climbed into the big bed first, then he laid down beside her, pulling her back against his front and resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

"El?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think things will be the same when I come back?"

"Yes."

_Why don't you stay with me?  
_

_Share all your secrets tonight _

_We can make believe the morning sun never will rise _

_Come and lay your head on this big brass bed_

_ And we'll be all right as long as you stay with me_

Six Months Later...

Elliot wearily trudged into his apartment, discarding his coat and retrieving a beer from the refrigerator. Six months had gone by since he had last seen her, but it felt like six years had passed.

God, I miss her, he thought as he took a swig of the drink. His partner was nice, but that was it. She wasn't his partner. She wasn't Olivia.

A knock at the door interrupted his thought, and he looked at the clock. It was well after eleven. Who could it be?

With a sigh, he padded across the carpet and opened the door, his drink falling to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

"God, I missed you, Elliot," she sniffed, and he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent that was uniquely hers.

"Are you back? For good?" he finally asked, and she looked up at him.

"Yeah, El. I'm home," she answered, pressing her lips to his.

_Baby there's just no use in hiding _

_The way that I'm feeling right now _

_With you standing there, baby I swear _

_I can't help but stare _

_Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out_

Taking her hand, he led her into the bedroom, intent on showing her just how much he missed her.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia held her whole world in her arms, finally happy for the first time in six months. Elliot was sleeping soundly in her embrace, and she was content just to watch him sleep.

_How on earth could I have left him like that?_ she wondered, kissing his forehead. _Well, I'm back, and I'm not leaving again._

He stirred and moaned, and she swore at the demons torturing his subconscious.

"It's okay, El," she whispered, pressing closer against him. "It's okay. I'm here."

He settled down almost instantly, and she marvelled at the effect her presence seemed to have. Sighing softly, she laid back down again, pressing her front against his back.

"Night, El," she whispered, kissing his neck.

_So why don't you stay with me?  
_

_Share all your secrets tonight _

_We can make believe the morning sun never will rise _

_Come and lay your head on this big brass bed _

_It will be all right as long as you stay with me_

When Olivia awoke and reached out for Elliot, she realized that the bed was empty. Dejectedly, she climbed out of the bed and padded into the living room, where she was greeted with a surprising sight.

Elliot was sitting at the table reading a paper and sipping coffee. Across from him sat a second cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin, her favorite.

She smiled gently at him and sat down, enjoying the companionable silence as they ate breakfast.

When they were finished, Elliot stood up and retrieved a blanket from the bedroom, and tossed it onto the couch. Olivia shot him a curious glance, and he shrugged his broad shoulders.

"It's snowing. Almost four feet deep outside. So we're not going anywhere anytime soon. You want to come over here?" he asked, sitting on the couch.

She smiled and joined him on the couch, leaning against his side and resting her head on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket around them, moving closer against her.

"Cozy?" he asked, his voice warm and soft.

"Yes," she answered. "Elliot, I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Liv. I'm just so glad you're safe."

_Baby don't go, it looks like it's starting to snow _

_And it's so warm in this apartment, wrapped up in this blanket_

"You want to watch some T.V.?" she asked, and he chuckled.

"Sure."

Grabbing the remote, Olivia flipped around until she settled on an old black and white movie.

"Really, Liv? It's A Wonderful Life?" he teased, and she nudged his shoulder.

"I love this movie! It's a classic. And I know for a fact that you like it too," she countered, and he sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. It's A Wonderful Life it is."

And for the rest of the day, they just sat and watched movies, content to enjoy the other's company.

_Why don't you stay with me?  
_

_Share all your secrets tonight _

_We can make believe the morning sun never will rise _

_Come and lay your head on this big brass bed _

_And I'll be all right as long as you stay with me _

_Stay with me_

The End

A/N: Okay, what do ya'll think? Leave a review and lemme know! Flames will be used for marshmallows and shared with my fruitloops for laughs!!


	4. The Day Before You

Yay! Another songfic! Okay, this one is to the song The Day Before You, by Rascal Flatts. And I jsut finished it, like two minutes ago...

This songfic is for addicted. There ya go, Shell! I finally wrote it! (shakes fist) And you'd better review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. If they were... (sigh) What fun I would have!

Olivia took a deep breath and smiled as Alex fussed over her veil, fluffing her hair for the tenth time in the last ten minutes.

"Okay, Liv. You're perfect. And if you mess up your hair, I'll shoot you with your gun," she threatened playfully. A knock at the door made them jump, and Munch and Cragen poked their heads into the room.

"Is he with you?" Olivia asked nervously, not wanting any bad luck.

"Nah, Fin's keeping him entertained," Munch answered as he and Cragen walked into the room. Both of the men hugged Olivia, and Munch wrapped one arm around Alex's waist.

Looking at the clock, Olivia said, "Okay, you guys go out first, then Don and I will come-"

"Olivia," Alex interrupted gently. "Hon, we know." Then she turned to Munch, and he took her arm in his. "Let's go."

When they left the room, Cragen turned to Olivia and smiled gently. "You look like an angel, honey," he murmured, and she blushed. "I have something for you," he said, reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a gold necklace with a diamond pendant dangling from it. A tear slipped down Olivia's cheek as he fastened it around her neck. "It was my wife's, and she always wanted to give it to our daughter. Olivia, I know she would be glad, because you are my daughter."

"I don't know what to say… Dad. Thank you."

Slipping his arm into hers, he smiled and said, "You ready for this?" And she nodded.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot, Munch and Fin stood at the altar, waiting for the wedding to begin.

"I can't believe this is happening," Elliot whispered to Munch.

"Me neither. But you two belong together," Munch said confidently. Elliot started to say something, but Fin nodded and said, "Look."

Elliot looked down to the front of the church, and he was breathless. She looked like a floating angel in the strapless, flowing gown. Her hair floated around her face, and the veil covered his eyes. She reached the altar, and he took her hand, whispering, "Love you, Liv."

"Love you too, El."

_I had all but given up on finding _

_The one that I could fall into _

_On the day before you I was ready to settle for _

_Less than love and not much more_

_ There was no such thing as a dream come true _

_Oh, but that was all the day before you_

Standing in the middle of the crowd, Elliot covered Olivia's hand with his over the knife, carefully cutting two small pieces of the cake. Then he smiled as he fed her a bite of the cake, and she did the same with him.

"Come on, Liv! You know you want to!" Munch taunted, and Alex slapped his arm and shushed him.

Elliot couldn't miss the mischievous glint that appeared in his new wife's eye, right before she smashed the cake into his face. For a moment, he was shocked. Then he grinned and shoved his piece… right into Olivia's face! The whole crowd laughed and cheered as the newlyweds laughed and kissed.

_Now you're here and everything's changin'  
_

_Suddenly life means so much_

_ I can't wait to wake up tomorrow _

_And find out this promise is true _

_I would never have to go back to _

_The day before you_

Hand in hand, Olivia and Elliot made their way onto the dance floor, and he pulled her close against him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe we're really married," Olivia breathed, resting her forehead against Elliot's.

"I know. I love you so much, Olivia, and I can't wait to start our new life together."

"Shut up and dance, El," she teased, kissing him firmly.

_In your eyes I see forever_

_ Makes me wish that my life never knew _

_The day before you_

Munch and Alex were dancing close by. His hands were on her waist, and her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, her head resting on his chest.

"Alex?"

"What, John?"

"You know I love you, right?" he asked softly, and she looked up at him and kissed him. When she pulled away, she said, "Of course I do. And I love you, too."

Taking a deep breath, Munch reached into his pocket, producing a velvet box, and Alex's eyes widened.

"Alexandra Cabot, I lost you once, and by the grace of God, I found you again. I love you with everything that's in me, and I never want to lose you again. So, will you marry me?" He looked at her, his eyes wide and hopeful.

She smiled at him and nodded, and he slipped the ring onto her finger, then kissed her sweetly.

Alex looked at the ring, then threw her arms around Munch, laughing and kissing him.

"So, we're really doing this? We're gonna get married?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Looks like it. I love you, John."

"Love you too, Alex."

_The Heaven knows those years without you _

_Shaping my heart for the that day I found you _

_You're the reason for all that I've been through _

_Then I'm thankful for the day before you_

Elliot, Munch, Fin and Cragen stood watching as the women gathered around Olivia, who was preparing to throw the bouquet.

"So, you really proposed to her? Didn't think you had it in ya, man. Congratulations," Fin said, shaking his partner's hand.

"Yeah, Munch. Congratulations," Elliot and Cragen echoed.

"But wait a minute," Fin said. "Elliot, you and Liv are married. And Munch, your bony ass is engaged. Where does that leave me? I can't even get a girlfriend," Fin said desperately, and Cragen turned and smiled at him.

"Well, you know I'm available," he joked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Fin looked horrified, and Munch, Elliot and Cragen laughed and slapped Fin's back.

The women started screaming, and the men watched as the bouquet flew threw the air, landing in the hands of Alex Cabot. She and Olivia hugged and squealed, jumping up and down like teenagers.

"Good luck, John," Elliot said, nudging him in the ribs.

Now you're here and everything's changin'

_Suddenly life means so much _

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_ And find out this promise is true_

_ I would never have to go back to_

_The day before you was the last day_

_ That I ever lived alone _

_And I'm never going back _

_No I'm never going back_

The next day, Olivia and Elliot were lying on a sandy white beach, watching the crystal clear blue waters lap at the beach. He was lying on his back, and she had her head resting on his chest, her hand drawing lazy circles on his skin.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Just about how much I love you," she answered, sitting up and kissing his lips. He moaned into her mouth and grasped her hips possessively, running his hands up and down her back.

"You wanna go back to the hotel?" she whispered, kissing his ear. He stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up against his chest. Looking into her beautiful brown eyes, he suddenly had a better idea. Bending slightly, he threw one arm under her legs, using the other to support her back.

"Elliot Matthew Stabler, don't you dare!" she screeched when she guessed his intentions. He just grinned and hoisted her over his shoulder, making a mad dash for the water. She playfully beat her hands against his back, but he just held her tighter and ran faster.

Reaching the ocean, he dove in with her still in his arms. When they came back up for air, they both gasped and laughed, holding each other close.

"You know, El," she said sweetly. "I could get used to this." Then she kissed him passionately, throwing him off guard. Suddenly she pulled away and dunked his head under the water, laughing maniacally. But when he didn't resurface, her playfulness quickly turned into worry.

"Elliot?" she called, looking around the water. He didn't answer, and she was about to panic when she felt something grab her leg. She shrieked when she felt something drag her under, and when they resurfaced, she smacked her husband, then kissed him.

"You jerk!" she sputtered, and he laughed.

"You know, you're beautiful when you're trying to be mad," he teased, kissing her again. She smiled and held him close, kissing his neck.

"Let's get out of here and go back to the hotel," he murmured, caressing her cheek. She smiled and took his hand, and they walked out of the water, hand in hand.

When they reached the shore, she dropped his hand and took off in a dead run, shouting, "Race you back, Stabler!" He stood there for a moment, then laughed and took off after her. Easily catching up with her, he snatched her up in his arms and kissed her again.

"I love you, Mrs. Stabler."

"And I love you too, Mr. Stabler."

Their lips met again, slowly and tenderly. And when they pulled apart, they smiled at each other and headed back to the hotel, intent on showing the other how much they loved them.

_Now you're here and everything's changin'  
_

_Suddenly life means so much _

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow _

_And find out this promise is true _

_I would never have to go back to _

_I would never have to go back to _

_The day before you _

_The day before you_

The End.

A/N: Okay, so what did you peeps think? Good? Okay? Leave a review, and if you have a song request, I'm up for a good challenge!_  
_


	5. I Just Wanna Be Mad

This songfic came to me while I was listening to the Terri Clark song I Just Wanna Be Mad. Lyrics and Olivia's memories are in italics. And if it isn't clear who the other character is right away, well, it will be by the end... 

This songfic goes to KaydenceRei and my left shoe, both of whom have inspired me very much!!

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the song. If I did, well, the show would be very different... (laughs evilly)

Olivia stole a glance at her boyfriend from their bed as he sauntered into the bathroom. Last night had been one of the worst nights she had had in a while. Her words still buzzed angrily in her ears.

Last night...

"I can't do my job and come to your rescue every five minutes!"_ he spat, taking a fighting stance._

"You son of a bitch! You know that's not true!"_ she hissed angrily, balling her hands into fists._

_Before he could say anything else, she stormed out of the precinct and drove at breakneck speeds to their apartment._

_As soon as she was inside the apartment, she threw herself across the bed and sobbed miserably, her heart breaking. Several hours and many tears later, she heard him come into the apartment. Keeping her eyes shut, she listened for his footsteps as he walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed._

Present...

The sound of running water pulled Olivia from her daydream, and she slowly climbed out of bed and got ready for work.

_Last night we went to bed not talking_

_Cause we'd already said too much_

_I faced the wall, you faced the window_

_Bound and determined not to touch_

After she was dressed, Olivia made her way into the kitchen and made coffee. As she was pouring herself a cup, he appeared in the kitchen, dressed to kill. She refused to look into his eyes. Grabbing a second mug, she handed it to him and said, "Coffee's ready."

He nodded, accepting the cup, and she continued.

_We've been partners seven years now_

_Some days it feels like twenty one_

_I'm still mad at you this morning_

_Coffee's ready if you want some_

"I'm gonna go ahead and take the van to work," she said plainly, staring down into her coffee cup. He nodded again, nursing his own coffee.

"I might be mad at you, but I'm not leaving, if that's what you're thinking," she blurted out, rubbing the back of her neck.

_I've been up since five thinkin' 'bout me and you_

_And I've got to tell you the conclusion I've come to_

Finally she raised her eyes to meet his, and he gave her a small smile.

"I know," he said slowly.

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray_

_My love for you will never change_

_But I ain't ready to make up_

_We'll get around to that_

_I think I'm right, I think you're wrong_

_I'll probably give in before long_

_Please don't make me smile_

_I just wanna be mad for a while_

She nodded, and he slowly made his way around the kitchen counter, placing his mug on the counter. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he threaded his fingers through her thick chesnut hair, nuzzling the back of her neck with his nose. For a moment, she relaxed and enjoyed his ministrations.

"You wanna go back to the bedroom?" he purred, kissing her neck as he ran his hands under her shirt, teasing her bare stomach.

_For now you might as well forget it_

_Don't run your fingers through my hair_

_Yeah that's right, I'm being stubborn_

_No I don't wanna go back upstairs_

"No," she moaned, pulling away from his grasp. He looked shocked, and she immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I'm still mad, and no amount of kisses is gonna change that right now."

Not waiting for a response, Olivia grabbed her coat and tossed it over her shoulders. He leaned in to kiss her, but she placed her hand on his chest, stopping him.

"I'm going to work. I'll see you there."

She saw his hurt expression, and she touched his cheek. "I love you," she said, walking out of the apartment.

I'm gonna leave for work without a goodbye kiss

But as I'm driving off, just remember this

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray_

_My love for you will never change_

_But I ain't ready to make up_

_We'll get around to that_

_I think I'm right, I think you're wrong_

_I'll probably give in before long_

_Please don't make me smile_

_I just wanna be mad for a while_

Later that night, an exhausted Olivia walked into her apartment building. When she opened her front door, she saw lit candles everywhere and rose petals leading to the bedroom.

_What are you up to? _she thought as a small smile crept across her face.

Walking into the bedroom, she let out a small gasp at the sight. Rose petals covered the floor and bed, and soft music drifted through the air. Lit candles decorated every surface of the room, bathing the room in an almost ethereal glow.

She smiled as strong arms slipped around her waist, and she turned around in his embrace.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi."

"What's all this for?"

"You." His answer was short and concise.

She started to speak again, but he gently pressed two fingers over her mouth.

"Don't talk. Just listen. Liv, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was an idiot, and I know it. And last night, it killed me not being able to hold you. I love you, Olivia."

Then he pulled his fingers away from her lips, pulled her firmly against his chest, and captured her mouth with his.

After a moment, they broke apart for air, and she pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry, too. I was miserable last night not being in your arms. I can't believe how stupid I was being. And I love you, too. So much," she murmured, framing his face with her hands.

Their lips met again, slowly and tenderly.

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray_

_My love for you will never change_

_But I ain't ready to make up_

_We'll get around to that_

_I think I'm right, I think you're wrong_

_I'll probably give in before long_

_Please don't make me smile_

_I just wanna be mad for a while_

Elliot held his whole world in his arms. She fit perfectly against him, like a delectably shaped body pillow. Their bodies touched from head to toe, her back pressed against his front, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love this," she said quietly, raising her hand to rest on the back of his neck.

"Hmm," he mumbled, kissing her neck. "Me too."

She rolled over in his arms, brushing her lips against his.

"Marry me," he whispered against her parted lips.

"What?"

Reaching under the pillow, he produced an elegant diamond ring.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as he reached for her left hand, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you," she whispered happily, recapturing his lips.

He broke the kiss after a moment, and looked questioningly at her when she let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"We're both gonna be Detective Stabler," she laughed. She shivered when he let out a warm chuckle.

"Don't you ever stop thinking about work?"

She shook her head, and Elliot moved suddenly, pinning her beneath him.

"How 'bout I make you forget?" he purred, one dark eyebrow cocked in mischievious challenge.

She could only nod, and he dipped his head, claiming her mouth once more.

As the first rays of sunlight bathed the apartment bedroom, the two were still asleep, Olivia clasped possessively against Elliot's chest. And a diamond ring twinkled brightly from under the sun's lazy rays...

_I just wanna be mad for a while_

_I just wanna be mad for a while_

_I just wanna be mad for a while_

The End

A/N: So, what'd ya'll think? A lot of these I wrote when I was just getting started, and I'm not changing them, cause I wrote them that way, and it shows how I've changed with time and practice. Now... (whispers) Go reeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiewwwww..._  
_


	6. She'd Give Anything

After a long day at the precinct, Olivia Benson sat in her apartment, thinking. Alex had set her up with another guy, but he turned out just like all the others: drunk morons who'd tried to feel her up in the cab. Staring at the T.V., she found herself envying every woman on every sitcom. Because no matter what, they always seemed to find the perfect man: tall, dark and handsome. Perfect in every way. But in reality, there was no such thing. 

_She's waiting for someone_

_Who could turn her life around_

_For someone who could make her feel_

_The way she used to feel_

_But he never comes_

"You are so lucky, Olivia!" Alex exclaimed as she admired the vase of roses adorning Olivia's desk. Olivia nodded, but she knew different. The man she was seeing wasn't important. And all the roses in the world wouldn't change the fact that he wasn't the one.

_She's dating, but no one_

_That she cares to talk about_

_And all the flowers in the world_

_Don't amount to much_

_When what you want is love_

_She'd give anything and everything_

_To fall in love_

_Just this one time she'd like to find_

_What she's been dreaming of_

"Why are you always complaining, Olivia? With your looks, you could have your pick of any guy!" one of her friends pointed out. "But I don't want just a one night stand! I want someone who'll be there! Is that so much to ask?" Olivia demanded. Her friend only shook her head.

_Well she could find someone to hold her_

_But that wouldn't be enough_

_Cause she'd give anything_

_To fall in love_

_Now she's looking just like_

_She'd rather be someplace else_

_Staring 'cross the bar_

"He's still not here!" Olivia exclaimed. She had given this guy her number in an elevator, and he had promised to call. She was beginning to think this might lead somewhere, but she knew when to cut her losses. This guy had stood her up.

_Lost in herself_

_Will he ever come?_

She felt a tap on her shoulder a few minutes later, and she looked up. "Hey, Liv," her partner, Elliot Stabler, greeted. "Hey, Elliot," she muttered. "Expecting someone?" he asked, sitting down beside her. "Was," she corrected. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes. "So, why are you here?" Olivia asked suddenly. "You weren't home, and I needed to hear a famaliar voice. This is your third home," he joked. "Why do you need to talk?" she asked. He exhaled, looking at her before he answered. "Kathy gave me divorce papers this morning," he admitted finally, putting his head in his arms. She gasped, then scolded herself. She had been so preoccupied with herself that she had not seen that something was wrong with the most important man in her life. At a loss for words, she made the only comforting gesture she knew. Edging closer to him, she laid her hand on his back and gently rubbed it. After a few moments, he raised his head and spoke quietly. "My marriage has been over for years. We just stayed together for the kids," he admitted softly. She continued to rub his back, as if to encourage him to continue talking. "The truth is, I'm in love with someone else," he whispered.

_And she'd give anything and everything_

_To fall in love_

_Just this one time she'd like to find_

_What she's been dreaming of_

_Now she could find someone to hold her_

_But it wouldn't be enough_

_Cause she'd give anything_

_To fall in love_

Her heart raced as he gazed at her with his cerulean eyes, now clouded with pain and uncertainty. "That's good. I'm happy for you," she lied. He continued to stare at her. As the rap song that was playing ended, and a slow song began, Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. As the music played, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Swaying to the music, he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "It's you, Liv. It's always been you."

_She's gonna keep on making wishes_

_She's gonna keep on bein' strong_

_She won't settle for less than true love_

_She's gonna keep on holding on_

She stared up at him, her chocolate eyes meeting his cerulean eyes. And for a moment, time stood still. Their lips met slowly, and in that kiss, she discovered a new truth, or maybe something she knew all along. The perfect man did exsist, and he was right there, in her arms.

_She'd give anything and everything_

_To fall in love_

_Just this one time she'd like to find_

_What she's been dreaming of_

_She could find someone to hold her_

_But it wouldn't be enough_

_Cause she'd give anything_

_To fall in love_

_She'd give anything_

_To fall in love_

_In love_

THE END

A/N: Okay, that was the third songfic I had ever written. Kinda cool, huh? Now, go review!


	7. I Can't Be Your Friend

I wrote this one waaaaaaaaayy back, so it's a little shaky. But hey, I'm posting my old ones to, so read and review please! The song is I Can't Be Your Friend by Tim Rushlow, and I meant it to be kinda post Fault.

This songfic is for onetreefan, Rach, addicted, TVAngel711, sweet-4-stabler, psycho strider, storrms, mcdreamygirl, angel1968, Hkitty9013, and my very first reviewer for this story, OhSoGlam! Thanks, ya'll! Your reviews all rock!!

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine (sniffle). But a girl can dream...

Elliot Stabler stood in front of his partner's apartment door. For seven years he had grappled with a single thought. And in the past seven hours, he had come to a descision. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. She had to know.

With a start, Olivia Benson sat upright in her bed. Glancing at her alarm clock, she muttered angrily at the flashing red letters that read 3 a.m. As she laid back down, a pounding at her door startled her, and she swung her feet over the side of her bed, swearing under her breath. Mumbling furiously at whoever was knocking on her door, she padded across her living room floor and to the front door.

As he waited for Olivia to answer the door, doubt flooded his mind. What would she say? How would she feel? These questions and thousands more flooded his mind. He was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake when the door swung open, and he came face to face with his partner.

When she opened the door, Olivia was somewhat surprised to see her partner of seven years in her doorway. Without a word, she quickly ushered him inside, closing the door behind him.

"Liv, there's something I have to say right now," he started.

_This might come as quite a shock_

_But I've given it a lot of thought_

_This thing that's come between us can't be ignored_

"Liv, we've been partners for seven years now. And every second of that time, I've never had to worry, because I knew that you had my back and that I could trust you."

_I've taken all I can_

_But this is where it's gotta end_

_Cause I can't be your friend anymore_

"And it's not just at work. We've been there for each other through some pretty rough times."

_And I can't be accused_

_Of not being there for you_

_How many nights have you shown up at my door?_

"Your mom's death, my divorce from Kathy. And not to mention all the nights I've spent on your couch, or all the ones you've spent on mine," he said with a sigh.

_I hope you understand_

_This wasn't in my plans_

_But I can't be your friend anymore_

"God, I wasn't planning this. Look, this is breaking my heart, but I don't think we can be friends anymore," he blurted out, staring at his shoes. When he looked up, she was in tears, and his heart constricted. "No, Liv, that's not what I meant," he sighed.

_And it's killin' me to know you without_

_Havin' a chance to hold you_

_And all I wanna do is show you how I really feel inside_

_Now you can run to me, you can laugh at ne_

_Or you can walk right out that door_

_But I can't be your friend anymore_

Quickly he made his way to her and pulled her into his arms. As he held her, he rubbed her back soothingly and whispered into her ear. When her sobs subsided, he gently pulled away and held her at an arms length. Taking a deep breath, he gazed into her soulful brown eyes and said, "The reason I can't be your friend is because I'm in love with you. And I know you probably hate me for this, but I love you."

_Baby now it's up to you_

_Do I win or do I lose?_

_Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor?_

He continued to stare into her eyes as he said, "I'll understand if you want to change partners. I'll call Cragen and tell him in the morning."

_Well take me as I am_

_Cause I wanna be your man_

_But I can't be your friend anymore_

Before he could say another word, Olivia pressed a finger to his mouth, silencing him. Then she spoke. "First of all, I could never, ever hate you. Second of all, I'm not trading partners just to end up with some rookie that I'll have to baby-sit. So you can get that idea out of your head right now, Elliot Stabler. And another thing," she moved her hand from his mouth to the back of his neck, pulling his head down so that their faces were level. Then she gently pressed her lips to his, releasing nearly eight years of pent-up love, passion and frustration. Pulling away, she smiled softly, stared into his cerulean eyes and said, "I love you too, Elliot. I've loved you ever since the day I met you. " And they both smiled.

_And it's killin' me to know you without_

_Havin' a chance to hold you_

_And all I wanna do is show you how I really feel inside_

_Now you can run to me, you can laugh at me_

_Or you can walk right out that door_

_But I can't be your friend anymore_

_We can't be just friends anymore_

Pulling her against his chest, he smiled and sighed. Their love would be far from perfect, but they finally had it all, right there in each other's arms.

The End.

A/N: Okay, another one of my very first songfics! Now, please review, and if you have a songfic request, I'm all ears. And I'm posting all my stories first, then the new ones! And storrms? MWAHAHAHA!!!


	8. In My Arms

Again, this is one of my very first fics (I'm thinking 4th or 5th), so bear with it please. The song is In My Arms, by Mark Wills.

This songfic is for Shelly, Rach, onetreefan, Miss Mitochondria and storrms. Thanks, everybody!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elliot Stabler or Olivia Benson... sniff. I do own Hope Stabler. Come on, Dick. Can I have 'em? Please? For an hour?

Elliot Stabler awoke to the cries of his newborn daughter, and quickly climed out of bed, padded down the hallway, and slipped into the nursery. Standing over the crib, he tenderly lifted his newborn daughter, Hope, into his arms. Carefully he sat in the rocking chair beside the window, and gently began to rock back and forth.

_Three a.m. on the clock_

_Lullaby music box_

_Oh baby please don't cry_

_Let's let mama sleep tonight_

"Shush, little one. It's all right, Daddy's here," he whispered to the whimpering bundle in his arms.

_You've only been home one day_

_You don't even know your name_

_Tiny hand on my cheek_

_You're a miracle to me_

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word," Elliot sang softly as he gazed down at the tiny miracle in his arms. She stared back at him with soulful brown eyes, just like her mother's. They had only brought her home yesterday, and sine then he had crept into the nursery often to make sure she was still there. He laughed inwardly at how paranoid he was becoming.

_In the stillness of the night_

_Cradled in this rocking chair_

_I hold all my hopes and dreams_

_Every single answered prayer_

As he stared down in awe at the tiny creature in his arms, he thought to himself how lucky they were. When Olivia told him she was pregnant, he was thrilled and terrified at the same time. He had not planned on having any more children. The four he had already were nearly grown, and he had thought he was done with burping cloths and two a.m. feedings. Maureen was out of college and engaged. Kathleen was a freshman in college, and the twins, Lizzie and Dickie were sophomores in high school. But once the news had sank in, he was ecstatic. And as he watched Olivia change over the next nine months, he was certain no other woman looked more beautiful.

_In my arms, wish I could hold you forever_

_In my arms, I will give you shelter_

_Still I know I can't always be there_

_To protect you from this great big old world_

_But I swear this much is true_

_There'll always be a place for you_

_In my arms_

_As I watch you take each breath_

_Oh it scares me to death_

_To know you're counting on me_

_To be the daddy that you need_

Watching her big eyes scan the room, Elliot let his mind wander, and he began to think about the future. Her fist steps, her first words, her first day of school. With Maureen, when she had started walking, he had gone around baby proofing the house. Not just normal baby proofing, though. He had put rubber edges on every sharp corner and round corner. From tiny fences to devices that were meant to baby proof everything from cabinets to fridge doors, but actually wound up adult proofing them! And when she was a baby, every little cough or sneeze required a trip to the emergeny room. Her first day of school, he drove behind the school bus to the school and watched until she was safely inside. Of course when Kathleen had been born, things had gone a lot smoother. He and his ex wife Kathy ahd realized that children were not made of glass. And by the time the twins, Lizzie and Dickie, were born, they were pros at managing chaos. But he knew that with Hope, things would be different. He could already see it.

_Wounded knees and broken hearts_

_Learning how to drive a car_

_When it's time for your first date_

_Will I know just what to say?_

Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine teaching her how to ride a bike. He almos laughed at the idea of Olivia covering her from head to toe with safety pads. He had learned long ago that kids would fall. The only thing that they could do was be there with band aids and hugs. He tried to imagine teaching her how to drive a car. After Maureen had learned, she had had her heart set on a red Porsche. But that never happened. Then he tried to imagine what she would even look like at sixteen. All he could see was a young Olivia, confident and beautiful. She would be a born heart breaker, but he and Olivia would teach her to be gentle and careful. But being Olivia's daughter, she would already know these things. But she's also your daughter, he reminded himself. And if she's anything like me, he thought with a groan, there would be lots of questionable boyfriends. He smiled at the thought of the poor guy who would take Hope on her first date.

_When you find that one true love_

_I'll put on my best smile_

_And I'll try to hide my tears_

_As I walk you down the aisle_

He smiled at the thought that the man who would one day marry his baby was still a baby himself. She'll make a beautiful bride, he thought. He felt a tear form in his eye as he tried to imagine walking her down the aisle and giving her away. Scolding himself, he thought, _she just came into this world yesterday, and here I am trying to plan out her life._

In my arms, wish I could hold you forever

_In my arms, I will give you shelter_

_Still I know I can't always be there_

_To protect you from this great big old world_

_But I sware this much is true_

_There'll always be a place for you_

_In my arms, wish I could hold you forever_

_In my arms, oh now I will give you shelter_

_Still I know I can't always be there_

_To protect you from this great big old world_

_But I swear this much is true_

_There'll always be a place for you_

_In my arms_

Looking down at Hope, he realized she had fallen asleep, and he kissed her forehead.

_Oh this promise I will keep_

_As you finally fall asleep_

_In my arms_

Standing up, he slowly made his way to the crib, and he gently placed her in it. For a moment, he watched her tiny chest rise and fall, and he smiled. He may not be able to protect her forever, but for now he would. "I promise," he whispered as he tiptoed out of the nursery. In his own room, he crawled into bed and pulled Olivia's sleeping form into his arms. "I love you," he whispered as he fell asleep holding her. Tomorrow would come, and with it new challenges. But with them by his side, he would make it.

The End...

A/N: Okay, people, go review now! And don't worry, you'll see more of Hope Stabler in later fics. Promise!


	9. I Miss My Friend

Okay, I wrote this one about a month or two ago... The songs are Daryl Worrley's I Miss My Friend and Tim McGraw's My Best Friend.

This story was hard for me to write because it focuses on the death and aftermath of one of my favorite detectives. But, by the end, I think readers will be happy.

Thanks go to my readers and reviewers, onetreefan, paige, futuremrsstabler, Marish06, Geminibubbles and Gabbyabby. And very special thanks go to my ducklings Mansi and Jordan, and of course KaydenceRei. I want my left shoe back!!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but they sure are fun to play with!!

This is a songfic based on the song I Miss My Friend by Daryl Worrley. I also used another song My Best Friend by Tim McGraw.

Elliot Stabler awoke to the sound of his daughter's laughter over her baby monitor. Extending his arm across the empty bed, he sighed and climbed out of the bed, making his way to his daughter's nursery.

"Hi, Sammy," he cooed, standing over his daughter's bed. At the sight of him, Sam let out an excited squeal and raised her arms toward Elliot.

"Hi, baby girl," he said, lifting her out of the crib and into his arms. Setting her on the changing table, he quickly changed her diaper. After he was done, he looked down at her and smiled. She looked back up at him with soft brown eye's, just like her mother's.

Shaking his head, he lifted her back into his arms and said, "You ready to go see Rissa?" She looked at him blankly, and he laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes." After feeding and clothing Sam, he bundled her up and dropped her off at the babysitter's before heading to work.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

That night, Elliot trudged into his apartment, grabbed a bottle of beer out of the fridge, and plopped down on the couch. The babysitter wouldn't be bringing Sam home for a couple of more hours, and he was going to make the most of them. Plucking the remote control off of the coffee table, he hit PLAY and took a swig of his beer. A few seconds later, the apartment filled with familiar voices.

(on TV.)

Fin's voice: "Ha, Munch! I told ya! Pay up!"

Munch's voice: (grumbles) "It's about time, you guys!"

(camera closes in on Elliot and Olivia kissing)

Elliot's voice: "Hey! What are you guys doing?"

Alex's voice from behind camera: "Having fun!"

They had filmed that a week after Elliot and Olivia had started dating. Two months later, they had moved in together. Cragen had looked the other way, saying, "As long as it doesn't affect your work. I don't want to split up my best detectives." And it hadn't. In fact, they were better than ever.

Elliot let out a sigh and said, "I miss you so much, Liv. I miss you so much."

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes_

_The way your soft brown hair falls_

_And I miss the power of your kiss when we make love_

_Oh, but baby most of all, I miss my friend_

The next part of the video was their wedding. Elliot watched as they danced their first dance as husband and wife. If he closed his eyes, he could still hear her singing, still remember how it felt to hold her against him, never wanting to let her go. As his eyes welled up with tears, he recalled what she had said to him. The song had been a surprise, a gift to him.

2 years ago...

"Come on, El. I got a surprise for you," Olivia said excitedly, grabbing his hand and leading him to the middle of the dance floor. He watched curiously as Cragen stepped forward and handed Olivia a wireless mike, giving her a kiss on the cheek before returning to his place in the crowd.

"Olivia would like to perform a song for her new husband," the DJ announced. As a green spotlight appeared on them, the first notes of a song played, and Elliot looked at her in amazement. She winked at him as she lifted the mike to her mouth and began to sing.

_I never had no one I could count on_

_I'd been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin', so tired of searchin'_

_Till you walked into my life_

_And it was a feeling I'd never known_

_And for the first time, I didn't feel alone_

She wrapped her free arm around his neck, holding him close as she continued to sing.

_You're more than a lover, there can never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_And oh, we just get closer, I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

Wrapping one arm around her waist, he slid the mike out of her hand and, watching as tears filled her eyes, he began to sing.

_You stand by me, you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

_And I still tremble when we touch_

_And oh, the look in your eyes when we make love_

_You're more than a lover, there can never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_And oh, we just get closer, I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

As the music began to crescendo, Olivia wrapped her hand around Elliot's, and they both began to sing.

_You're more than a lover, there can never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_And oh, we just get closer, I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

As the song finished, Olivia held the mike up to her mouth and said, "Elliot Stabler, you're my best friend, and I'm proud to be your partner and your wife. I love you, El."

Present...

Pressing PAUSE on the remote, Elliot studied her face. As he did, tears slipped silently down his cheeks.

_The one my heart and soul confided in_

_The one I felt the safest with_

_The one who knew just what to say_

_To make me laugh again_

_Let the light back in_

_I miss my friend_

Not six months after they were married, Olivia was pregnant. Elliot had loved every minute of it, from the mood swings to the ridiculous midnight cravings. And after Sam was born, he felt that his life was perfect. But just two months later, it had all come tumbling down.

6 months ago...

Two months after Sam was born, Elliot and Olivia took her down to the precinct for the first time. Stepping into the bullpen, they were immediately mobbed. Everyone wanted to see her. Lifting her out of the carrier, Olivia handed Sam to Munch, saying, "Here, Sammy. This is Uncle Munch. When you get older, you'll probably be babysitting him a lot."

Everyone laughed, and Munch tried unsuccessfully to look angry.

"Don't listen to them, honey. As soon as you're old enough, I'll tell you how the world really works," Munch assured her.

"Munch, don't you dare corrupt my niece," Fin growled good naturedly, lifting the baby into his arms. "Hi, baby girl. I'm your uncle Fin, and I promise I'll try to keep Uncle Munchie from yapping about black helicopters, yes I will," he cooed at the tiny pink bundle in his arms.

Olivia and Elliot smiled as Cragen stepped forward, his arms extended. "Okay, my turn," he said, smiling as Fin carefully placed Sam in his arms. "Hi, beautiful," he cooed. "I'm your Grandpa Don, and I'll always have candy for you." He looked up at Elliot and Olivia, saying, "Olivia, she looks just like you."

"Thank God," Munch added, peering over the top of his sunglasses at Elliot.

"Watch what you say, Munch. We get to decide what this kid calls you," Elliot warned, looping his arm around Olivia's waist.

Several hours later, Elliot and Olivia walked out of the precinct. Elliot placed Sam in the car, then made his way to the driver's side. But before he could open the door, shots rang out, followed by squealing tires. Ignoring every procedure he had ever been taught, he raced to Olivia's side of the car.

"No! Olivia!" he screamed, falling to his knees beside her. She was lying on the ground, clutching at a bloody hole in her shoulder.

"No! Olivia, hold on, baby. Hold on," he whispered, gently lifting her into his arms. Pushing her hand away, he pressed his hand against the wound. Her eyes were closed, and her face was deathly pale.

"Olivia? Liv, come on. Open your eyes, baby. Open your eyes," he begged, pressing harder against the wound.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, and she whispered, "Sam? Where's Sam?"

"She's okay, Liv. She's fine," he assured her, kissing her forehead.

"Love... love you, Elliot," she mumbled, touching his face.

"Love you, too, Liv," he said, choking back a sob.

Her breathing became short gasps, and he cried out again.

"Liv, come on, honey. You gotta stay with me. Just hold on. Help's coming," he assured her, desperately fighting back tears.

He heard sirens in the distance and the voices of their coworkers behind them.

"Come on, baby," he whispered again, watching in horror as her eyelids fluttered closed. "Hold on..."

Elliot fingered the ring on the chain hanging from his neck. His memories after they took Olivia away in the ambulance had been blurry. He remembered arriving at the hospital and waiting for hours with Cragen, Munch and Fin. He remembered the doctor in bloody scrubs coming out of the OR, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Being told that they had done everything that they could, that she had lost too much blood. He remembered Cragen taking him home, putting Sam to bed, and crying into the night. And now, six months later, it still hurt.

_I miss the colors that you brought into my life_

_Your golden smile, those deep brown eyes_

_And I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now_

_Sayin' it'll be all right, I miss my friend_

A knock at the door broke the silence, and he quickly stood up and opened the front door. "Hi, Rissa," he greeted the young woman standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Mr. Stabler," she smiled, handing Sam's carseat and diaperbag to Elliot.

"Thanks, Rissa. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mr. Stabler," she said, walking away.

Closing the door, he lifted Sam out of her carrier and cradled her in his arms. "You look just like your mom, Sammy girl," he whispered as he quickly walked into the nursery. Carefully placing her in the crib, he rubbed his eyes, then walked to the window. "It's so hard, Liv. I miss you so much," he whispered, staring into the starry night sky.

_The one my heart and soul confided in_

_The one I felt the safest with_

_The one who knew just what to say_

_To make me laugh again_

_Let the light back in_

_I miss my friend_

Sighing, he slipped back out of the nursery and into the living room. As he approached the couch, a glint on the wall caught his eye. Coming closer, Elliot reached out a shaking hand and pulled a picture frame off of the wall. It was a familiar picture that had adorned his wall for several years. When it was taken, he and Olivia had been goofing around, and she had thrown her arms around his neck. It had caught him by surprise, and unknown to them, Munch had taken a picture of the moment. Even though he ahd pretended to be mad at Munch, he wasn't. In fact, it was his favorite picture of them together.

Exhaling, he reverantly touched the picture before hanging it back up on the wall, then slowly made his way back to his bedroom. Falling on the bed, he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

Unknown to him, someone stood outside of his apartment.

_I miss those times, I miss those nights_

_I even miss our silly fights_

_The making up, the morning talks_

_And those late afternoon walks_

_I miss my friend_

Elliot awoke from his fitful sleep with a start. Stretching his arms, he bit back a gasp when his hand connected with something warm and soft.

When he tried to sit up, he realized that there was something heavy on his chest, pinning him against the bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Elliot cautiously slipped his hand out and turned on the lamp beside his bed.

As his eyes adjusted to the soft light, he raised his head slowly and focused on the object resting on his chest. Raising his hand to his chest, he reached for the object, and was surprised to feel hair in his hand.

The person stirred and raised their head, and Elliot cried out in surprise.

_The one my heart and soul confided in_

_The one I felt the safest with_

_The one who knew just what to say_

_To make me laugh again_

_Let the light back in_

_I miss my friend_

"Olivia?" he whispered, extending his hand to cautiously cup her cheek. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, Elliot. It's me."

As soon as he heard her voice, he snatched her up in his arms, locking her against his trembling body.

"Oh, God, oh God," he murmured into her hair.

"I missed you so much, El," she whispered, snaking her arms around his neck and pressing her forehead to his, staring into his cerulean eyes.

"I missed you, too, Liv," he said, gently pressing his lips against hers.

"I can't believe I'm finally back home with you. I hated leaving you like that."

"They put you in Witness Protection." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry for leaving you and Sam like that. I never would've, except they said that if I didn't, you and Sam might've gotten hurt. I'm so sorry," she said softly.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and he tenderly wiped it away with his thumb, kissing her forehead.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Liv. You did what you had to. I'm just so glad you're back and safe," he assured her, framing her face with his calloused hands. Their lips met again tenderly, and she pulled him closer to her. But their kiss was interrupted when a squeal erupted from Sam's baby monitor.

Smiling, Olivia pulled away and kissed his forehead, saying, "Do you know how much I missed that sound?"

Elliot stood up and took Olivia's hand, pulling her off of the bed as he said, "I wasn't the only one who missed you."

Hand in hand, they made their way to Sam's nursery.

As they walked into the room, Sam rolled over onto her stomach and let out an excited squeal. Olivia released Elliot's hand and stepped forward. With a nervous sigh, she leaned over Sam's crib and scooped Sam up in her arms.

As she held her, Elliot came up behind Olivia, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck with his face.

"Why don't we take Sam and go back to bed?" he suggested, kissing her neck.

"Okay," she agreed.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Back in the bedroom, Elliot lay on his back with Sam asleep on his chest. Olivia's face was buried in his neck, her arm around his waist, and his arm was around her, holding her tightly against his side.

"I missed you, El," she mumbled drowsily, kissing his neck.

"Missed you, too, Liv," he whispered, kissing her hair.

"I finally have both of my girls with me, and I'm never letting either of you go again," he murmured.

"Love you, Elliot."

"Love you too, Liv. Love you too."

They both drifted into a contented sleep, comforted by the other's presence. And the morning came to find the three still asleep, a family again.

_I miss my friend_

_I miss my friend_

A/N: There you go!! I know it was totally OOC and sappy, but what can I say? I'm a sucker for romance...


	10. Me And Emily

This story came to me while I was listening to the song Me And Emily by Rachel Proctor. What if Olivia had been married and had a child before SVU? Why did she come to the squad?

This story is for Dez and Paige for always pinging me! Ya'll rock, peeps!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... at least that's what the men in the white coats with needles keep tellin' me... I do own Emily Benson.

Olivia Benson stared at the winding road in front of her, the pattering of the rain against the windshield and the whishing of the windshield wipers moving in time with each other. Looking in the review mirror, she smiled at the child asleep in the backseat.

_Floorboard is filled with baby toys and_

_Empty coke bottles and coffee cups_

_Driving through the rain with no radio_

_Tryin' not to wake her up_

Glancing at the cellphone resting on the seat beside her, she sighed as it flashed the words LOW BATTERY.

_Come on, _she prayed. Just a little longer. _There's gotta be a hotel somewhere. Something._

_Cell phone says low battery_

_God what if I break down?_

_I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lot of lights_

_In a safe little interstate town_

_Just a cheap hotel_

_With a single bed_

_And cable T.V._

_Is good enough for me and Emily_

Olivia glanced down at the steering wheel, and the glint of the ring resting on her left hand seemed to mock her. When she had first met Mark, he had seemed like the perfect gentlemen. She had fallen for him quickly, and all of her friends agreed that they were the perfect couple. She had thought so, too. Until after they had gotten engaged. He had come home one night...

_Olivia was dancing around the house, tyding up as she sang along with the radio. Mark would be home soon, and she wanted to have the house clean for him._

_The first notes of a very familiar song strained through the speakers, and Olivia sang along._

Three thirty in the morning

Not a soul in sight

The city's looking like a ghost town

On a moonless summer night

Raindrops on the windshield

There's a storm moving in

He's heading back from somewhere

That he never should have been

_She was so involved in the song that she didn't hear the tumblers in the lock of the door, or the unmistakable sound of feet stumbling._

_She jumped when she felt the hot breath on her neck, the hands that found her hips._

_"Hi, baby," Olivia greeted her fiance."How was your day?"_

The thunder rolls, and the lightning strikes

Another love grows cold on this heatless night

As the storm blows on out of control

Deep in her heart, the thunder rolled

_She had started to speak again when he slapped her across the face._

_"You slut!" he slurred, raising his hand to hit her again._

_After the second blow, he had stumbled out of the house, leaving Olivia dazed and confused._

The next day, he had brought her roses and apologized profousely, saying that he had made a mistake, that it wouldn't happen again. And it hadn't, until...

_Six months had passed since their wedding. And tonight was the night that Olivia was going to tell Mark something that would change their lives forever._

_"Mark, I have something to tell you," Olivia said softly._

_"I'm pregnant."_

Olivia looked at her reflection in the review mirror, at the tiny scar just above her eyebrow. He had hit her with the back of his hand, his wedding ring leaving a small scar that served as a reminder of what he was capable of.

_Someday when she's old enough_

_She's gonna start askin' questions about him_

_Some kid at school brings his dad for show and tell_

_And it gets her little mind to wondering_

_"Where's my daddy? Do I have one?_

_Does he not love me like you do?"_

_Maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us_

_And I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth_

Even after that incident, she had stayed with him, her delusions convincing her that, like before, it had simply been a misunderstanding. But, shortly after Emily was born, the beatings had become more frequent, more violent.

But the final straw had happened the day before. Mark had come home, drunk, and Emily had wandered into the living room.

"Mark, please don't do this,"_ Olivia begged, placing her hand on his shoulder._

_He had slapped it away, shoving her against the wall. The back of his hand connected with her cheek, and Olivia bit the inside of her cheek, determined not to cry out._

"I'll teach you to have this house spotless when I get here,"_ Mark growled, using his elbow to keep her pinned against the wall._

"Mommy?"_ Olivia heard Emily's small voice call._

_Olivia watched in horror as Mark's glazed eyes moved to stare at their five year old daughter._

_Suddenly she felt him release her and she watched as he stumbled toward Emily._

"Hi, baby, come give daddy a hug,"_ he slurred, scooping Emily up in his arms and cradling her awkwardly._

"See, Olivia, you'll learn to be a good wife. Em's counting on you,"_ he slurred, squeezing Emily slightly before setting her on the ground. He smiled evilly before stumbling out of the house, leaving Olivia shivering and clinging to her daughter._

_Will it break her heart?_

_Will she understand_

_That I had to leave_

_That's what was best for me and Emily_

Olivia had packed a suitcase with clothes for her and Emily, and then they had left. It had been bad enough that he had hurt her, but in that second that she thought he would hurt Emily, there had been no going back.

_The house was never clean enough_

_His dinner never warm enough_

_Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy_

_So I guess he gave me what he thought I deserved_

_But it would kill me if he ever_

_Raised his hand to her_

Staring in the review mirror at the sleeping form in the backseat, Olivia smiled. At a pay phone some fifteen hundred miles back, she had made a phone call to an old friend, Donald Cragen. After she explained her situation, he had offered her a job at his precinct, which she had gladly accepted.

_Now if I can just make it there_, she thought worriedly.

_Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield and I_

_Feel like they're laughing at me_

_Finally the storm is lettin' up_

_And the morning is breakin' free_

Finally, much to her relief, the rain began to ease, and in the distance she could see the pinks and reds of the rising sun streaking across the sky. Spotting a turnoff for a rest stop, Olivia quickly took it. As she pulled into the parking lot of a small hotel, she stopped the car and turned in her seat, looking at her angel.

_It's a brand new day_

_It's a second chance_

_Yesterday is just a memory_

_For me and Emily_

Climbing out of the car, Olivia opened the backseat door and gently scooped Emily up in her arms. Smiling at the precious bundle in her arms, Olivia looked up at the sky. With tears in her eyes, she realized that they were finally safe.

_Floorboard is filled with baby toys and_

_Empty coke bottles and coffee cups_

"Mommy?" Emily called sleepily.

Olivia kissed her forehead and walked to the lobby of the hotel.

_Least there's one good thing that he gave me_

_And she's starting to wake up_

THE END

A/N: Okay, my darlings, time to review. Review, my pretties... Mwahahaha!!


	11. I'll Still Be Loving You

Okay, this is my first happy CI SVU crossover, so enjoy and please review! It was originally in the CI section, but I moved it over here, cause it's really a EO story. Oh, and the song is I'll Still Be Loving You by Restless Heart. Hahhaha, storrms... 

This story is dedicated to BA, EO and MC shippers everywhere!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. What else is new?

"And now the vows," the preacher announced. "Robert?"

Bobby cleared his throat and looked into Alex's eyes, taking her hand in his. "Alex, from the first day we were partners, I knew you were different. You stayed when everyone else ran. You backed me up on everything, even when it wasn't the most popular choice. For six wonderful years, you've been my partner and my best friend. And now today, I consider myself the luckiest man in the world, because you stayed."

Alex looked into his deep brown eyes, and she squeezed his hands. "Bobby, for six wonderful years, I've had the honor of being your partner. At the beginning, people tried to scare me off with rumors of 'the freak'. But I never believed them. And I'm glad I didn't, cause look what I would've missed. What we would've missed."

Elliot and Olivia smiled at each other as the rings were exchanged, and Elliot's hand found Olivia's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Robert Goren, do you take this woman, Alexandra Eames, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Bobby couldn't hide the tears glistening in his eyes as he said, "I do."

"Alexandra Eames, do you take this man, Robert Goren, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Alex let the tears fall as she smiled and said, "I do."

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As if on cue, the room filled with aww's as Bobby wrapped his arms around his new wife and captured her lips with his.

"I love you, Bobby," she whispered in his ear.

"Love you too, Alex. Love you too."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Bobby Goren," the preacher announced as Bobby and Alex walked into the crowd hand in hand.

A half hour later, Bobby guided Alex out onto the dance floor, shortly followed by several other couples. As the music began, Bobby slipped his arms around his new wife and held her close, resting his chin on the top of her head.

_Changing my life with your love _

_Has been so easy for you _

_And I'm amazed every day _

_And I'll need you _

_Till all the mountains and valleys _

_And every ocean is dry, my love_

Alex rested her head against Bobby's chest, listening to his soothing heart beat. "I'm never letting you go," he whispered, and she looked up at him with a curious look on her face. "After everything we've been through, now that I have you, I'm never letting you out of my arms," he explained, softly kissing her lips.

She put her hands on his face and pulled him closer, saying, "You always had me, Bobby. I've always been yours." Then she kissed him, cradling the back of his head with her hand.

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine _

_Till time stands still _

_Until the winds don't blow _

_When today is just a memory to me I know_

_ I'll still be loving _

_I'll still be loving you _

_I'll still be loving you_

Elliot and Olivia watched as Bobby and Alex kissed, and Olivia looked up at Elliot and said, "Maybe that'll be us one day."

Elliot looked at her in surprise, and she shrugged her shoulders nervously, hiding her face in his shoulder. _Now's the time,_ a voice screamed inside his head. Elliot closed his eyes and reached into his back pocket, producing a small velvet box. Before he could lose his nerve, he released his partner and dropped to one knee in the middle of the dance floor.

Tears fell from Olivia's eyes as Elliot took a deep breath and said, "Olivia Benson, I love you more than life itself. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Olivia just looked at her partner, unable to find her voice to answer him.

Alex, who was dancing with Munch beside Elliot and Olivia, leaned over and whispered in Olivia's ear. "Now's the part where you say, 'Yes, Elliot. I'll marry you.' And, go."

Olivia laughed and threw her arms around her partner, saying, "Yes, El, of course I'll marry you."

Elliot let out a whoop and snatched Olivia up in his arms, spinning her around and shouting, "She said yes!"

_Never before did I know _

_How loving someone could be _

_Now I see you and me _

_For a lifetime _

_Until the last moon is rising _

_You'll see the love in my eyes, my love_

Mike and Carolyn, who were dancing a few feet away, saw the whole exchange and smiled at each other.

"Whew, a wedding and an engagement in the same day! What next?" Mike teased, tightening his arms around his partner.

Carolyn buried her face in Mike's chest and mumbled incoherently, making Mike look down at her.

"What was that, Carolyn?" he asked curiously, and she looked up at him warily.

"I said, 'What about a pregnancy?'" she whispered, and he placed his finger under her chin, lifting her head so he could look in her eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Mike asked teasingly, his heart racing.

"I'm pregnant," came the soft reply.

For once, Mike Logan was stunned into silence.

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine _

_Till time stands still _

_Until the winds don't blow _

_When today is just a memory to me I know_

_ I'll still be loving _

_I'll still be loving you _

_I'll still be loving you_

The two captains of the squads were watching the detectives and ADA as they danced and laughed. "So, what's the Brass say about the wedding?" Cragen asked, and Deakins laughed.

"Haven't gotten around to filling out the paperwork." Cragen nodded understandingly, and he grinned when Elliot dropped to his knee in front of Olivia.

"Looks like it's your turn," Deakins teased, slapping Cragen on the back.

Both captains smiled happily and continued to watch their detectives dance the night away.

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine _

_Till time stands still _

_Until the winds don't blow _

_When today is just a memory to me I know _

_I'll still be loving _

_I'll still be loving you _

_I'll still be loving you_

The detectives gathered around in a circle, and Alex grabbed Olivia's hand and said, "Let me see it!"

Olivia smiled and kissed her fiancé, Bobby kissed his beautiful bride, Munch continued to hold Alex, and Mike and Carolyn shared secretive smiles.

They still had plenty of time to announce their "news", so they decided not to steal Alex and Bobby's and Elliot and Olivia's special day. They still had another six months before Carolyn would need to take some time off.

Munch peered over his sunglasses and stole another kiss from the blonde ADA, who laughed and kissed him back.

Elliot held Olivia against his chest, and Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, completely content to be in her fiancé's loving embrace.

Bobby and Alex smiled happily at the newly engaged couple, more than happy to share their day with them. Alex rested her hands on her flat stomach, still amazed that there was life growing within her. _He's going to be an amazing father_, Alex thought as Bobby held her close. _I'll tell tonight that I'll be taking some time off again in about six or seven months._ She felt him kiss her neck, and she shivered and leaned back against him, feeling completely safe in his embrace.

A new song began, and the detectives paired off again, completely oblivious to everything except their dancing partners.

_I'll still be loving _

_I'll still be loving _

_I'll still be loving you_

_ I'll still be loving_

_ I'll still be loving_

_ I'll still be loving you_

The end...

A/N: Okay, so there you go! And just because I know someone's gonna ask, no this isn't the end. The next story in this little series is called She's More, and it's over in the CI section. Now, go review!!


	12. Harder Cards

Okay, I did this on a challenge from my dad... It's set to the backround that Elliot is a cop, but Olivia isn't. They've never met, and she's dating Brian Cassidy. Told in Elliot's point of view. 

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... Dang you, Dick Wolf! Dang you!!

_Well a hammer fell down on a forty four primer_

_Now there's one last problem in New York City tonight_

_Wrong or right_

My name is Elliot Stabler, and I've been a cop for nearly fifteen years in New York. I thought I had seen it all. Until a case put everything into perspective for me.

That night, I pulled up in front of a house where I had been called to investigate a report of screams and gunshots. As I walked up to the front door, I prepared myself for the worst. But this? This was beyond what I had been expecting.

When I walked into the house, I saw a petite woman with brown hair and soft brown eyes crying. I approached her cautiously and said, "Ma'am, what's your name?"

"Olivia Benson," she whispered, closing her eyes and bowing her head.

"My name's Detective Stabler. Do you know why I'm here?"

"I killed him."

She said it so softly, I wasn't sure I had heard her correctly.

Then I saw the gun on the floor a few feet away.

"Killed who?" I prodded gently.

"My boyfriend, Brian. I shot him," she replied, looking up at me. It was then that I saw the scars and bruises adorning her face.

_She just looked at me as she finished her tale_

_And her blank expression went another shade pale of grey_

_There was nothing to say_

_In the shadows of the face I saw the scars_

_That you get when you live where love is hard_

"Olivia, why did you kill him?" I asked softly, gently touching her shoulder.

She suddenly pushed my hand away and said, "You don't know what it was like! You have no right to judge me! I had to protect her."

_And she said "Don't you sit and judge me_

_From some high and mighty seat_

_Don't you shrug it off until you've walked_

_A mile in my bare feet_

_Cause there are people that you pass by everyday_

_With harder cards than yours in life to play"_

"Who?" I probed. "Who did you have to protect?"

"Emma. I had to protect my baby."

She let out a shuddery sigh and asked, "What'll happen to her?"

I couldn't answer. I hated to do this, but I gently grasped her shoulder and pulled her to her feet. Then I put the handcuffs on her and walked her out to the car. As she sat down, I caught another glimpse of the scars underneath the hollow eyes, and I sighed. Some days, I really hated this job. After shutting the car door, I walked back up the steps and back into the house.

_Well I put the cuffs on her and I put her in the car_

_I walked inside, he was on the floor stone dead_

_Shot in the head_

_There was whiskey bottles and dope by his chair_

_And a starving baby with nothing to wear but tears_

_You know the picture was clear_

I took another look around the house, and I suddenly saw it in a new light.

Walking around the living room, I saw the boyfriend on the floor. He was definitely dead. One bullet to the head.

There were empty whiskey bottles on the floor, and a small bag of white powder by his chair. I didn't need another look to know what it was.

A snuffling noise made me whirl around, and I saw a playpen in a corner of the room. As I came closer, I saw a small child look up at me with trusting brown eyes. Suddenly I was sick.

_He had finally pushed her farther than the line_

_And the badge I wore had lost all of it's shine_

As I looked at her, my mind whirled. This child doesn't deserve to be caught in all of this. This world can be so cruel.

Then Olivia's words played through my mind again.

_And she said, "Don't you sit and judge me_

_From some high and mighty seat_

_Don't you shrug it off until you've walked_

_A mile in my bare feet_

_Cause there are people that you pass by every day_

_With harder cards than yours in life to play"_

Staring around the room, I thought about how blind justice was. And I made up my mind. Walking out of the house, I approached the car slowly.

_Well I stood there thinking how justice was blind_

_But I couldn't see any, and I could see just fine_

_And I made up my mind_

Without a word, I pulled Olivia out of the car and took the cuffs off of her wrists, then I led her back inside. As she made her way to the crying baby, I picked up the gun and I wiped it on my shirt. Then I knelt on the floor and wrapped the gun in the dead man's right hand.

_So I took the cuffs off her and I took her back in_

_Then I picked up the gun and I wrapped it in his right hand_

_Where it should've been_

As I stood up, Olivia looked up at me. Her eyes said it all. With a nod and a smile, I walked back out of the house and climbed into my car. I went home that night smiling. At least I could make some difference.

The next day, I looked at my morning paper. On the third page, something caught my eye.

Man Commits Suicide In Front Of Girlfriend And Child

_And the morning paper told in black and white_

_"Just another senseless case of a suicide"_

_Oh, just a suicide_

Under the caption was a picture of Olivia and Emma. I smiled at her soft brown eyes, then I put the paper down and got ready for another day of work.

_Oh but don't you sit and judge me_

_From some high and mighty seat_

_Don't you shrug it off until you've walked_

_A mile along my beat_

_Cause there are people that you pass by every day_

_With harder cards than yours in life to play_

My name is Detective Elliot Stabler. I've been a cop in New York City for fifteen years. And I've seen everything. Right and wrong aren't always clear, but last night, justice wasn't so blind.

_Yeah, a hammer fell down on a forty four primer_

_Now there's one less problem in New York City tonight_

THE END

A/N: So, what do ya'll think? Another one of my early stories. The song is Harder Cards, by Collin Raye.


	13. Daddy's Little Girl

Okay, this is the second stories in the series, What If?, called Daddy's Little Girl. Read and review!! 

This series is dedicated to all the EO shippers who want them to have kids!

Disclaimer: I don't own the SVU gang or the Alabama song Daddy's Little Girl. But I do own Hope Stabler. She's mine, Wolf, and I ain't sharin'! So, nananana!!!

Elliot watched as Hope slept blissfully amid the new toys that her extended family had provided for her on her first birthday. Her dark curls had fallen out of her ponytail, and he tenderly brushed them out of her face, kissing her forehead.

_A whole year old,_ he thought. _My baby girl is a year old. I can't believe it_. And he couldn't. After all, it felt like it was only yesterday that he had confessed to Olivia his feelings for her.

As he watched Hope sleep, he thought about the day's events. The whole SVU squad, including Alex Cabot, had joined Elliot and Olivia in celebrating their daughter's first birthday.

When they had shown up with armfuls of presents, Cragen insisted that, as her grandfather, he had every right to spoil his granddaughter. And Munch and Fin had said, that as her uncles, they too had the right to spoil her rotten. And they had.

After all the presents had been opened, and the cake had been eaten, Olivia, Alex, Melinda and Casey had watched as the men sang Happy Birthday to Hope until she had fallen asleep.

_Drift off to dream in your paper doll world_

_Playing with the presents from the boys and the girls_

_Your big day is over, the cake is all gone_

_We sang you to sleep with the birthday song_

He smiled when he felt Olivia's arms slip around his waist and her breath on his neck.

"Come on, El. Let's let the birthday girl get some sleep," she whispered, kissing his neck.

Kissing the top of Hope's head again, he smiled and followed Olivia out of the room.

_No you'll never be one again_

_The two's are tumbling on in_

_Daddy's little girl is growing up in the world_

_You'll never be one again_

As they walked out of the nursery, Elliot smiled at the toys in the hallway. He thought that once the twins were older, he was done with Barney and Kermit the frog.

He was never happier to be wrong.

_The toy piano is quiet in the hall_

_As Kermit the frog watches it all_

_And soon your legs will grow and make the tricycle go_

_And take you away from us all_

He saw the tricycle in the living room, and he couldn't help but think that one day, it would take her away from him.

But not for many more years, he assured himself.

_No you'll never be one again_

_The two's are tumbling on in_

_Daddy's little girl is growing up in the world_

_You'll never be one again_

"Good night, little angel," he whispered to himself. Olivia smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips.

THE END...

A/N: This is the sequel to In My Arms, and the song in this one was Daddy's Little Girl, by Alabama


	14. Back At One

I wrote this waaaaaaayyy back at the beginning of my writing, in response to a challenge on another site. Oh yeah, and I don't own the song Back At One, by Mark Wills. (I know Brian Mcknight does a version too, but I went with Mark's version)

This songfic is for dez and Paige, cause ya'll rock my Elliot and Bobby lovin' socks!

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, Elliot would be banned from wearing shirts, and there would be mandatory makeout scenes between him and Olivia... every episode.

"Oh my God! You are so weird!" Olivia Benson shrieked, edging away from her partner.

Elliot Stabler just shrugged his broad shoulders.

Saturday night had found them at his apartment, eating dinner and watching T.V. Olivia had cooked a dinner of spaghetti, but she had no idea of what Elliot intended on doing with it.

"It's not that bad!" he protested, spooning more coleslaw onto his heaping plate.

"Well, I'm not kissing you after you've eaten that!" she threatened, pointing at his plate.

"Aw, come on, Liv. You know that's not true," he pointed out, his trademark grin gracing his face.

Olivia's heart melted. They had only been dating for two months, but he knew he could make her do anything with that smile.

Putting his plate on the coffee table, he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer, placing her hand at the base of his neck.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she pulled out of his embrace.

"I... I have to go," she stuttered as she rushed out of the apartment, leaving Elliot hurt and confused. For a second, he sat there, stunned. Then he ran after her.

Outside, rain was coming down in sheets, and he strained to see her. "Olivia!" he shouted over the crackle of thunder.

Finally he spotted her, and he sprinted to catch up with her.

When he finally caught her, he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him.

Through the rain, he could see the unmistakable sheen of tears in her soft brown eyes, and his heart broke.

"Why did you leave?" he asked gently.

"Because of what you said," she answered simply.

"Because I told you that I love you?" he asked disbelievingly.

She nodded, her head bowed.

Lifting her chin with his finger, he asked, "You don't believe me?"

She shook her head slowly.

An idea came to his mind.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you," he said stubbornly.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he ignored the surprised look on her face as he began to sing in her ear.

_It's undeniable that we should be together_

_It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never_

_The basis you need to know_

_If you don't know just how I feel_

_Then let me show you now that I'm for real_

_If all things in time, time will reveal_

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

_Three, girl it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_Four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one_

Pressing her fingers to his lips to stop his singing, she brought her lips crashing against his.

As they clung to each other, the storm raged on around them, but inside, they both smiled.

One Year Later...

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher announced, smiling as Elliot leaned in and brushed his lips against his bride's.

A few minutes later, Elliot and Olivia were being congratulated by their friends and colleagues.

"Knew you'd get him sooner or later," Alex said proudly, hugging Olivia.

"You look beautiful," Cragen said, pulling her into a fatherly embrace.

Olivia was about to thank him when the D.J. said,"This song is from the groom to the bride. So, Mrs. Stabler, come on out to the floor."

Olivia made her way to the floor as the first notes of the song played.

In the center of the floor stood Elliot. As she approached him, he extended his hand to her, which she gladly accepted.

As he pulled her against him, a spotlight was shone on them.

"So, Mrs. Stabler," he purred, "do you remember this song?"

"Of course I do," she smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. "It was the song that made me fall in love with you."

_It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out_

_And all emotional once you know what it's all about_

_And undesirable for us to be apart_

_Never would've made it very far_

_Cause you know you hold the key to my heart_

Several other couples had joined them on the floor, and Olivia had to laugh when she saw who Alex was dragging onto the floor.

"El, look," she said between laughs.

Elliot turned his head to see Alex wrapping her arms around the next of that of one John Munch.

"Hmm... I hear divorce bells," Elliot joked, recieving several glares from Alex and Munch.

"Shut up and dance," Olivia teased.

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

_Three, girl it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_Four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one_

_Say farewell to the dark of night_

_I see the coming of the sun_

_I feel like a little child_

_Cause life has just begun_

_You came and breathed new life_

_Into this lonely heart of mine_

_You threw out the life line_

_Just in the nick of time_

Several hours later, Elliot and Olivia made their way to the limo. As they ran outside, rain poured, and Olivia stopped, raising her face skyward. And once again, she was in that storm, listening to Elliot.

Catching her face in his hands, Elliot kissed her and said, "I love you."

And this time, she wasn't afraid.

"I love you, too."

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

_Three, girl it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_Four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one_

The End

A/N: What did you think? Good? Okay? Please leave a lil review and lemme know what's on ya'll's minds...


	15. You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Okay, this was the third songfic I wrote for SVU, or something like that. For those of you that aren't diehard country fans, the song is You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This, by Toby Keith. Enjoy, and please review!

This songfic is for paige, onetreefan, Kelly, Rach, Shelly, seriesfanatic, LivNel4ever, and all the rest of my mutli flavor fruit loops!

Olivia Benson ran around her apartment, frantic. Elliot would be there any minute, and she still wasn't ready!

_Calm down_, she instructed herself as she applied her usual miniscule amount of makeup. _It's not like this is an **actua**l date. We're just going to the annual Christmas ball._ A knock at her door interrupted her self scolding, and she took a deep breath. Standing up, she slowly made her way to the front door.

Elliot Stabler paused before knocking on his partner's apartment door.

_Come on, Stabler,_ he scolded himself. _This is Olivia. It's not like we're going on a **real** date. It's just a party_. Exhaling, he knocked sharply on the door. He heard shuffling, then the door swung open. The sight that greeted him took his breath away.

There was Olivia, standing in a floor length dark blue gown. His gaze swept over her from head to toe. The neckline plunged a little, but not enough to mar the effect. He had seen her in plenty of dresses, but this one blew him away.

Olivia slowly drank in her partner.He had always been taller than her, but tonight, if it was possible, he was taller and more handsome. His tuxedo was black, contrasting with his dark skin in an almost sexy way._ Stop it, Benson,_ her common sense warned. _He's your partner._ Forcing herself back to reality, she extended her arm out to her partner. "Shall we?" she asked with a shy grin.

Elliot continued to stare at his partner until a voice in his head screamed, _Stop thinking like that! She's your partner, you idiot! She doesn't feel the same way about you._ He watched as she extended her arm, and he took it in his, guiding her out of the building.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Later that night, Olivia was at the table, bored out of her mind. Cragen and Elliot were off schmoozing with some high society types, Munch and Fin were arguing about Munch's newest conspiracy theory, and Alex and the good Dr. Huang were on the dance floor. Olivia sighed, taking another sip of her wine. Someone tapped her shoulder, and Olivia turned to face a strikingly handsome stranger.

"May I have this dance?" the man asked in a slow southern drawl, extending his hand.

Olivia nodded and accepted his hand.

The man led her out on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Olivia rested her hands on his shoulders, and they began making lazy circles on the dance floor.

The dance was going nicely, and Olivia was beginning to relax and enjoy herself when she felt the man's hands slide from her waist and begin to journey south.

Automatically Olivia jerked out of his embrace and slapped him across his face. She turned to leave, but the man shot a hand out and grabbed her wrist, holding her in place.

"You little bitch," he hissed, raising his hand.

"Let go of me!" Olivia shrieked, balling up her free hand and hitting him squarely in the jaw.

This didn't seem to faze him, his grip only tightened on her wrist.

Elliot had been watching the man Olivia was dancing with. He watched in a mixture of surprise and laughter when she had punched him. But his laughter had quickly turned to fear and anger when the man grabbed Olivia. Elliot let out a growl as he stormed onto the dance floor.

Olivia watched as the man's free hand rose to hit her. She shut her eyes, but instead of the sound of him hitting her, she heard a familiar voice say, "Let her go!" She opened her eyes in time to see her assailant swing at Elliot.

Elliot dodged the man's blows effortlessly. Quickly he grabbed one of the man's arms and shoved it behind his back, forcing him to the ground. "Now," Elliot snarled at the man, "she told you to leave her alone. So if I see you anywhere near her tonight, tomorrow, or ever, I will not be so forgiving. Understand?" The man whimpered in agreement, and Elliot released him.

Olivia watched as the man dissappeared into the crowd, and Elliot made his way back to her side.

With a grin, he extended his hand and said, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes," she breathed as she gladly took his hand.

A slow song began as they danced, and Elliot hummed along with it.

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_Got me thinking lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_Felt like electricity_

Her arms snaked around his neck as the music began to crescendo, and she closed her eyes, leaning against his shoulder.

He marveled at how perfectly their bodies fit together as they swayed in time to the music. He watched as she looked up at him and smiled, her chocolate eyes melting his heart, and he took a chance.

She looked up at him, and their eyes met, his cerulean eyes piercing her soul.

Their faces came closer, until their lips were nearly brushing together. Then he moved forward, pressing his mouth to hers.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes, and I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor, spinning around_

_And around and around and around_

_They're all watching us now, they think we're fallin' in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this, I thimk you mean it like that_

_If you do, baby kiss me again_

When she pulled away, she asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know. What do you think it was?"

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you never moved me quite the way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know, I just wanted you to know_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around_

_And around and around and around_

_They're all watching us now, they think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this, I think you mean it like that_

_If you do, baby kiss me again, kiss me again_

She pressed her lips to his again and closed her eyes, reveling in the moment.

"I love you, Liv," Elliot whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Elliot," she admitted, pulling him closer against him.

An eruption of applause made them jump, and they looked up to find Fin, Munch, Alex, and even Huang and Cragen cheering and clapping.

Elliot and Olivia laughed and kissed again. Life was good.

The End

A/N: Okay, what do ya'll think? Good? Okay? Leave me a review and let me know!


	16. My Wish

Okay, here it it, peeps! My very first SVU songfic that I EVER wrote! Hee hee!! I wrote this last June, right after Fault, and it was meant to be post Fault. So, here ya go!

This chapter is dedicated to addicted, Psycho Stryder, LivNel4ever, and seriesfanatic. Thanks!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Oh Santa?...

Olivia Benson stared into the dark, star filled night sky and sighed. It had been nearly six months since she had left New York, but it felt like years. The night she left, she believed she was doing the right thing. Not only for her, but for her partner as well. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Elliot Stabler looked up into the dark night sky and frowned.It had been nearly six months since his partner Olivia Benson left, but without her, it might as well have been years. He had tried to convince her to stay. He begged and pleaded as he watched her pack her bags. But she had left anyways. "It's for the best," she had said. For the best? Ha. Her staying would have been for the best.Telling her that he loved her would've been for the best. Not watching her walk away. Pulling away from the window, he walked into the living room and turned on the radio. As he walked into the kitchen, a voice on the radio flooded through the apartment. "Here is the latest single from Rascal Flatts, from their new C.D. Me And My Gang. It's called My Wish," the voice purred. He wasn't a big country fan, but as the song played, he listened to the lyrics, and an idea struck him. As the song continued, he grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper, and began to write furiously.

Olivia yawned as the abhorrent piece of plastic screeched in her ear. Slamming her palm against the alarm clock, she slowly pulled herself out of her warm haven and wrapped a robe around herself. After putting water on to boil for her coffee, she shuffled outside for her paper. As she picked up her newspaper off of the ground, a small object slipped out and landed on the cold concrete. Cautiously she bent over and picked it up, Turning it over in her hand, she saw her name scrawled across the front in a famaliar fashion. Shrugging her shoulders, she carried both of the objects inside, closing the door behind her. Once inside, she placed the newspaper on her table and studied the small package in her hands. Curiousity got the best of her, and she opened the brown package. Inside lay a C.D. and a sheet of folded paper. She stared at the C.D. for a moment, then placed it into her C.D. player and hit play. A simple melody quickly spread through the house as Olivia unfolded the paper and began to read.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow_

_And each road leads you where you want to go_

_And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

_And if one door opens to another door closed_

_I hope you keep on walking till you find a window_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_

_But more than anything, more than anything_

_My wish for you is that this life becomes_

_All that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_And wants the same things too_

_Yeah this is my wish_

_I hope you never look back but you never forget_

_About the ones who love you in the place you left_

_I hope you always forgive and you never regret_

_And you help somebody every chcnce you get_

_Oh you find God's grace in every mistake_

_And always give more than you take_

_But more than anything, yeah more than anything_

_(repeat chorus twice)_

_This is my wish_

_Hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams be big_

As the final notes of the song played, Olivia clutched the letter with trembling hands. He loved her! As she read the note over and over again, her eyes filed with tears.

Liv,

I know you're doing what you think is best for us, but ai had to say this. I love you. More than any song or letter can describe. That's why I'm not fighting your choice. Even though I want you in my arms, this is something you have to do. Just don't forget about me while you're doing it. May all your dreams be big.

Love always,

Elliot

Suddenly it hit her. Without a second thought, she threw on a t- shirt and jeans, grabbed the C.D. and her car keys, and flew out the door. Shoving her keys into the ignition, the car sputtered to life, and she barreled down the road. As she reached the highway, she pointed her car towards New York, praying she wasn't too late.

Elliot gazed out the window and the snow falling softly through the late night air. He was so deep in thought he did not hear the locks turn and the door slowly open. "I wonder if it's snowing where Olivia's at," he mused out loud. "Jeez, I only thought you talked to yourself at work." That voice. It couldn't be, could it? He turned around slowly, as though the movements would chase her off. As his eyes settled on her, he gasped quietly and took a step toward her. "Elliot," she sighed, running into his outstretched arms. "God, Olivia, you're back," he murmured into her hair. "I'm sorry, so sorry," she whispered into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Pulling away from his embrace, she pulled his face down to hers and gently pressed her lips against his. "I love you too," she whispered against his lips. And as thyey continued to hold each other, the notes of that song could be heard throughout the apartment.

_My wish for you is that this life becomes_

_All that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_And wants the same things too_

_Yeah this is my wish_

The End

A/N: Wow, that was really cool... I've grown so much! Yay me! Oh, and because I know someone'll ask, no this isn't the end of this series. I've got some more songfics in the work, so just hang in there!_  
_


	17. What Hurts The Most

Okay, here is the 17th chapter of Those Darned SVU Songfics! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review! The song for this one is What Hurts The Most, by Rascal Flatts.

This chapter is dedicated to onetreefan, addicted, and Kelly. Ya'll rock!!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... Grr..

"Elliot!" _she cried happily as she ran to him. He met her halfway, snatching her up in his arms and locking her against his chest._

"Hi, babe," _he greeted her, kissing her forehead as she threw her arms around his neck._

_She moved to kiss him._

Olivia awoke to the rain beating against her window. Reaching across the bed, she sighed as the memories flooded back, and tears fell from her eyes. After a minute she pulled herself out of her bed, laying her hand instinctively over her large stomach. It had only been six months since she lost him, but still…

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now _

_And then and just let them out_

Padding into her living room, she slipped her shoes on as she got ready for work. She had been put on desk duty nearly six months ago, right after she had lost her partner. But she still showed up everyday.

"I have to do something to keep myself sane," she had once told Cragen bitterly after he had suggested that she take her maternity leave early.

As she walked through her living room, something caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Elliot at the Christmas ball. He was standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. They both had secretive grins on their faces, as though they held something that no one else knew.

Touching the picture reverently, she felt the tears slip down her cheeks. "Damn you, Elliot! Why'd you do it?" she sobbed, the picture falling from her hands and landing safely on the plush carpet. As she cried, her mind traveled back to that fateful day's events.

6 months ago…

_The alleyway was dark and dank as Elliot and Olivia skidded through it, hot on Taylor's heels. Suddenly, they were at a dead end, and they edged slowly towards Taylor, their guns trained on him._

_Olivia was a step ahead of Elliot, and her heart stopped when she saw the cold metal glint in the fluorescent light of the moon. He must've saw it too, because the next thing she knew, Elliot had ran in front of her just as the guns went off._

_Taylor went down first._

_Olivia screamed as her partner stumbled backwards, collapsing into her arms. They both sank to the ground, and Olivia desperately ran her hands over her partner's body, searching for the wound that was the source of the crimson blood spilling over her hands and onto the ground._

"Elliot? Elliot, stay with me!" _she said, fighting back tears. He looked confused._

"My… chest hurts, Liv," _he mumbled, and his eyes slid shut._

"Elliot! El, I need you to open your eyes. C'mon, open your eyes,"_ she begged, and he looked up at her._

"Love… love you, Olivia," _he whispered, and his eyes closed again. She pulled him closer against her and sobbed, rocking back and forth_.

It wasn't until she was at the hospital that she found out that he had died in her arms.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in while _

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_ But that's not what gets me_

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Olivia rubbed her large stomach. After her transfer to computer crimes and just a week before Elliot's shooting, they had spent one night together. And one night was all it had taken. She hadn't found out until a month after the incident. She thought had been suffering from a virus, but when she had gone to the doctor, he had informed her that she was pregnant. And every day since then, she had thanked God for blessing her with a piece of Elliot, and cursed Elliot for leaving her alone to raise their child.

A knock at her front door snapped Olivia out of her thoughts, and she shouted, "Door's unlocked, Alex!" The door opened, revealing a very flustered Alex Cabot.

"It's snowing out there!" Alex sputtered, and Olivia laughed lightly.

"It's New York. What do you expect, Counselor?"

Alex shot her a look, then said, "Come on, Olivia. We're gonna be late."

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing_

_ What could've been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do_

As Olivia stepped into the bullpen, she could feel every set of eyes in the room bore into her, and she took a deep breath and waddled to her desk, carefully lowering herself into her chair.

"Hey, Olivia," Munch greeted, handing her a cup of juice and a muffin. "Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

Olivia managed a tight smile at her coworker. "I should, but I'd lose what little sanity I have left." He nodded, and they got to work.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doing it _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends _

_And I'm alone_

Later that night, Olivia was laying in her bed, unable to sleep.

_I should've told him how much I loved him,_ she thought, staring into the darkness. _Maybe I wouldn't be hurting this badly._ Closing her eyes, she could see Elliot's smiling face and his amazing blue eyes.

_I hope he has his daddy's eyes. I hope he looks just like Elliot._ She hadn't wanted to know the baby's sex, but she had a feeling, deep down, that it was a little boy.

_I love you, El. I hope you know that,_ she thought as she faded off to sleep.

A sharp pain in her stomach made Olivia gasp, and she opened her eyes in panic. Shifting slightly, she realized that the bed was wet, and she thought, Oh my God, my water broke! My baby's coming! As she thought that, a contraction made her cry out in pain, and she reached over and grabbed her phone, hitting the speed dial for Alex's apartment.

Hello? Alex answered groggily.

"Alex, I need you to come get me!"

Liv, what's wrong?

"I'm having the baby!"

Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. Just stay put.

Olivia hung up the phone and rubbed her stomach in fear and anticipation.

Ten minutes later, Alex rushed into Olivia's apartment, and Olivia looked up from her seat on the couch.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked as calmly as possible. Olivia nodded, and Alex helped her to her feet, guiding her out of the apartment and into Alex's awaiting car.

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_ But I know if I could do it over _

_I would trade, give away, show the words that I saved_

_ In my heart that I left unspoken_

The next night, Olivia and Alex sat on the hospital bed, staring down at the baby in Alex's arms. A knock at the door announced visitors, and Olivia said, "Come on in, everybody." The door opened, and Alex and Olivia watched as Cragen, Munch, Fin, George and Melinda walked into the room. They surrounded her bed, but Cragen hung back and waited for his turn as each of the visitors hugged Olivia.

"We won't stay long, baby girl, but we had to come by and see the little one," Fin said, kissing Olivia's cheek. The group murmured their agreement, and she smiled, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Thanks, everybody. It really means a lot to me that you're all here. And I want you all to know that you're all be aunts and uncles."

"Except Don. He's a grandpa," Munch corrected, and everyone laughed. Cragen tried to look angry, but Olivia knew he was thrilled with the idea of having a grandchild to spoil.

"Okay, everybody, let's go," Cragen said, and the group filed back out of the room. But Cragen walked up to Olivia, an especially bright twinkle in his eyes. "Are you feeling up for one more visitor?" he asked with a grin. She couldn't think of who could be left.

"Okay," she agreed, and Cragen's smile grew wider, piquing Olivia's curiosity. Who on earth could he be so excited about her agreeing to see? Cragen walked back out of the room, and Olivia looked at Alex, who looked just as confused as Olivia.

"If it's Trevor Langan, I'll throw up all over him," Alex muttered, and Olivia suppressed a laugh. She started to say something, but she stopped when she saw the color drain from Alex's face. "What's wrong, Alex?" Olivia demanded worriedly.

"Son of a bitch," Alex choked out, and Olivia followed her stare to the door. Cragen stepped into the room, grinning like an idiot. The second person walked in, and Olivia felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Hey, Liv," he said softly, his brilliant cerulean eyes meeting her chocolate brown ones.

"El… Elliot?" she whispered, staring disbelievingly at her "dead" partner. He took a step towards her, and she outstretched her arms almost unconsciously. That was all the encouragement he needed. In three steps he was standing beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh God, oh God," she cried, burying her face in his neck.

"No, not God. Elliot," he teased, fighting back his own tears. As they continued to cling to each other, Alex laid the baby in the clear bassinet and followed Cragen out of the room.

_What hurts the most_

_ Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could've been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do_

An hour later, Olivia snuggled closer against Elliot's side, smiling as he cradled their son in his arms.

"I love you, Liv," he said softly, kissing the top of her head, then kissing the baby's forehead. "And I love you, Christopher Elliot. I love both of you so much."

Olivia craned her neck upward and kissed the underside of his jaw, pressing her face into his neck. "I love you too, El. More than you know."

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could've been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you _

_That's what I was trying to do_

The End...

A/N: Okay, that one had been floating around since August, and I JUST got around to finishing it. Please don't forget to review and lemme know how I'm doing! Have a happy and safe holiday, and if you drink and drive, make it milk!_  
_


	18. Down In Mississippi, Up To No Good

Okay, I've noticed that I haven't added anything to this series in a while, so here's the next story in Those Darned SVU Songfics! The song is Down In Mississippi (Up To No Good) by Sugarland, Enjoy, my bunnies, and remember to review. As LovelyLivia says, "Reviews make the world go round, so make my world go round and review!" Here's to breaking the 100 review mark! I know ya'll can do it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm surrounded by oranges and cows. Heh. Life's exciting.

This chapter is for Essy (my msn), Rach (my big reviewer), and Kelly (my bunny), for all their help and listening to my twinkie fueled rants... and not calling the big men in white coats with needles. (hides in closet)

Saturday afternoon was quiet in Olivia's apartment as she sat watching T.V. on the couch. As another cheesy soap opera began, she leapt off of the couch and let out a cry of boredom. Stabbing the power button of the T.V., she began to pace the living room, desperately racking her brain in search of a cure for her infuriating boredom.

_Friday, payday, Lordy gotta get away _

_Had it with the wife thing, living on a shoe string _

_What's a poor girl gotta do just to have some fun? _

_Well, all these years without any help _

_Guess what, honey, clothes don't just wash themselves _

_Neither do dishes, neither does the bathroom floor _

_So now if anyone asks, not that they would _

_I've been down in New York City and up to no good_

Finally it hit her, and she grabbed her keys and cell phone, then ran out of the apartment and jumped into her van. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she dialed Alex Eames' cell phone number, then impatiently waited for her to answer.

_Eames._

"Alex, get dressed and be waiting in the parking lot in twenty minutes. We're gonna have a girl's night out!"

_Liv, you are insane! I'll see you in twenty. But don't forget our partner in crime._

"I haven't," Olivia assured her, then hung up the phone and dialed another number.

_Barek._

"Carolyn, get dressed and meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes. You, me and Alex are going to have a girl's night out tonight."

_Great. I'll see you in ten._

Olivia said goodbye, then hung up the phone and pressed her foot against the gas, grinning as she drove faster.

_No more, what a bore, had enough, I'm out the door _

_Headed for a breakdown, had it with a small town _

_Gonna call Alex, gonna call Carolyn, too _

_We're gonna let it roll, gonna let it rip _

_Gonna get us a nice room down on the strip _

_Not that we'll need it, there won't be any sleeping tonight _

_So now, if anyone asks, not that they would _

_We've been down in New York City and up to no good_

A half hour later, the women were joking and laughing as they drove down the interstate. "I came prepared," Olivia said suddenly, pointing to a cooler that rested between the driver and passenger seats. Alex opened the cooler and squealed when she saw what was inside.

"Liv, you are the best!" she said happily, handing one pint of ice cream back to Carolyn, then taking one for herself. As Alex and Carolyn snacked on their ice cream, Olivia asked, "Okay, girls, where are we going?"

"Anywhere," Carolyn murmured around her mouthful of ice cream.

"Oh, how about…"

_Well, hammer down, here we go, running for the riverboat _

_All you're gonna see is asses and elbows _

_Luck's about to change for these three queens _

_Tired of getting jokers, deal us some kings_

"Oh, this feels so good," Olivia moaned, curling her toes.

"I still can't believe you talked us into something so… dirty," Carolyn mumbled.

"Mmm… I don't care. This feels too good," Alex stated, lifting one leg into the cold air. Olivia turned her head and took one of the cucumber slices off of her eye, then said, "You know, our partners would have a field day if they were listening to us right now."

Alex and Carolyn paused for a moment and thought, then all three of the women burst into fits of giggles. As they continued to laugh, a young woman walked in front of the, and asked, "Are you enjoying yourselves, ladies?"

Alex looked at the other two women, then said, "Yes, we are, thank you." The girl nodded and smiled before walking away, and the detectives returned to their treatment.

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

Olivia laughed as Alex and Carolyn began splashing water at each other, and she stepped into the pool and dove under, loving the feel of weightlessness that the warm water provided. She resurfaced a few seconds later, grinning at Alex and Carolyn.

"This is so amazing," Olivia moaned, relaxing her body so that she was floating on top of the water. The other women did the same, and soon the air was quiet as they enjoyed the calming water.

_Well, hammer down, here we go, running for the riverboat _

_All you're gonna see is asses and elbows _

_Luck's about to change for these three queens _

_Tired of getting jokers, deal us some kings_

"Shh," Olivia shushed the two giggling detectives as they reached Olivia's apartment door. They stopped laughing, and Olivia fumbled with her key chain, smiling as she finally found the key to her apartment. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open, and the three women slipped inside the dark apartment.

Suddenly the apartment flooded with light, and the women exchanged guilty glances. "Busted," Alex whispered, and Elliot pushed himself off of the wall and swaggered up to them, saying, "You bet you're busted." He motioned to the kitchen table, and Alex and Carolyn moaned when they noticed Bobby and Mike sitting in the chairs and looking none too happy. The men rose to their feet and walked up to the women, who were all thinking, _Look innocent! Look cute! Look… something!_

"Where have you two been?" Bobby and Mike demanded simultaneously, and Alex and Carolyn exchanged glances. "You didn't call, you didn't leave a note. We had no idea where you were!" Bobby said desperately, and Alex rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his lips firmly. When she pulled away, she touched his cheek and said, "Bobby, we're fine. We just needed a day off."

"Yeah," Carolyn and Olivia piped up, rubbing their swollen stomachs. Bobby shook his head and held his wife to him, and Mike and Elliot did the same with their wives.

"Well, next time, do you think you could give me a little warning, Liv?" Elliot murmured, kissing the top of her head and rubbing his hands over her very pregnant belly. "I know that you were the head of this little field trip. I had to spend the day with these guys."

"Hey!" Bobby and Mike exclaimed, faking annoyance.

Olivia snuggled down into her husband's arms and laid her head against his chest, sighing happily. "I guess I could do that, El," she sighed in fake exasperation, and he chuckled and squeezed her gently.

"Well, I guess we should be heading home, right partner?" Mike asked, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Yeah. We've had a very exciting and dirty day." The comment made all three men whip their heads around, and Olivia, Alex and Carolyn couldn't contain their laughter.

_Snake eyes, roll the dice, double down and hit me twice _

_Cash in the big chips, gonna leave a big tip _

_Hotter than a two dollar pistol, baby I'm on fire _

_So now, now, now, if anyone asks, not that they would _

_I've been down in New York city and up to no good _

_So now if anyone asks, not that they would _

_I've been down in New York City and up to no good_

The End...

A/N: I'm thinking about making another story to show what the men were doing, or maybe one for when they have the kids. What do ya'll think?


	19. Whatta Man!

Oh look! A non country songfic! Hahaha... This came to me last week while I was listening to the song Whatta Man, and I thought, "Hey, this would make a great crossover fic!" So I wrote it. I won't tell you who the crossovers are, but I will say that there are three of them... Hope ya'll will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... And I am sad.

This story is all for confused, for listening to my sugar fueled ranting and not calling the men with white coats and big needles to take me away! (looks around, then hides under kitchen sink) and for my 100th reviewer, kinseyjo! Thank you!

Women know when they have a good man. There's just something in the way he makes her feel, in the way she just knows that he is a diamond in the rough. Really great men are hard to find, and once a woman is lucky enough to find one, she should never let him go.

_Yeah, yeah (Oooo)_

_Uh, hey hey _

_All right, yeah _

_Oooo _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_I wanna take a minute or two, and give much respect due _

_To the man that's made a difference in my world _

_And although most men are hoes, he goes on the down low _

_Cuz I never heard about him with another girl_

Lisa Cuddy sat on her couch with a blanket wrapped around her and her head resting on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and his chin was resting on the top of her head as they watched old reruns of Full House.

Suddenly he began quoting the show, and Cuddy laughed and cuddled closer into his side. He ran his hand up and down her arm, and she shivered and looked up into his big brown eyes, her heart melting with love for him. Slowly, he leaned down and covered her mouth with his, running one hand through her soft hair.

The kiss quickly grew passionate and desperate, and Wilson moved from her side to hovering above her, and they smiled widely at each other. "Condom?" he whispered, and she thought for a moment, then slowly shook her head.

"No," she answered, and a large smile slowly appeared on his face before he began to slowly kiss her collarbone. She ran her slender fingers through his blonde hair. "I love you, James," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, Lisa. Very much."

_But I don't sweat it because it's just pathetic to let it _

_Get me involved in that he said/she said crowd _

_I know that ain't nobody perfect, I give props to those who deserve it _

_And believe me y'all, he's worth it_

_So here's to the future cuz we got through the past _

_I finally found somebody that can make me laugh _

_Ha ha ha, you so crazy _

_I think I wanna have your baby_

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man_

Melinda Warner smiled as Fin walked into her office, her heart doing a little flip flop as he shut the door behind himself and flashed her a heart melting grin. She rose to her feet and walked around her desk, wrapping her arms around Fin's neck.

"Hiya," she murmured against his lips.

"Hey yourself," he said back, and her eyes widened when he produced a small gold box.

"Fin, you didn't have to do this," she whispered, and he grinned and shrugged his shoulders. She opened the box, and inside lay a golden chain with a locket. And as she picked it up opened it, she gasped a little, then grinned up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful, Fin. Thank you so much." He grinned at her, and she threw her arms around his neck.

_My man is smooth like Barry, and his voice got bass _

_A body like Arnold with a Denzel face _

_He's smart like a doctor with a real good rep _

_And when he comes home he's relaxed with pep_

_He always got a gift for me every time I see him _

_A lot of snot-nosed ex-flames couldn't be him _

_He never ran a corny line once to me yet _

_So I give him stuff that he'll never forget_

Alex Eames looked up from her paperwork, and a smile flitted across her lips as she took in the sight in front of her. Bobby was concentrating on his work in front of him, his brows slightly furrowed in the way that she secretly loved. His dark blue, impeccable Armani suit was stretched tightly across his broad chest, showcasing his taut muscles and powerful frame.

But even as good as he looked in the custom tailored suit, she loved it even more when he wore jeans and a t-shirt. The way the rough blue denim stretched tightly over his long legs, how it was just tight enough in all the right places…

"Eames!" The subject of her fantasies called her name again, and she jerked her head up and looked at him.

"You okay?" he asked, his head tilted to the side and a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. She froze, a flush apparent on her cheeks, then nodded a little. He watched her for a few more seconds, then continued to work. But all she could do was sit there and think about how bad she wanted to jump out of her chair and jump her partner right then and there.

_Stop it, Eames,_ a voice in her head ordered. _You can go eight hours without thinking about how bad you want to molest Bobby Goren in the interrogation room…. Shut up!_ But suddenly, the interrogation room seemed incredibly inviting, and she cleared her throat, causing her partner to look up at her. Ever so slightly, she tilted her head in the direction of the interrogation room, then she rose to her feet and walked away.

Bobby watched her go, then waited a minute before following his partner down the hall into one of the empty interrogation rooms. As soon as he was inside, Alex locked the door, then sat on the table and looked at her partner impatiently.

He saw the fire in her eyes, and a deep chuckle rumbled from his throat as she reached out and pulled him between her legs. "You know, I could arrest you for indecent exposure, right?" he teased as she ran her hands under his shirt and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her cool hands against his warm skin burned his abdomen, and he shuddered and moved closer to her and caught her lips with his. A low purr erupted from her throat, and he smiled in amusement as she pulled him down on top of her.

Carolyn glanced at the pair of suspiciously empty desks across the room, then at her partner, who appeared to be concentrating intently on the file in his hand. "Hey," she whispered, tapping his leg with her foot. He looked up at her, and she leaned across the desks and said, "They've been gone for a while. What do you think they're doing?"

Mike looked in the direction of the interrogation rooms, and a wicked smile slowly spread across his face.

"That Bobby's a smart man," he muttered, and Carolyn looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked, and he looked into her sparkling eyes.

"Nothing, Car. Hey, you want to go get something to eat?"

_He keeps me on Cloud Nine just like the Temps _

_He's not a fake wannabe tryin' to be a pimp _

_He dresses like a dapper don, but even in jeans _

_He's a God-sent original, the man of my dreams _

_Yes, my man says he loves me, never says he loves me not _

_Tryin' to rush me good and touch me in the right spot _

_See other guys that I've had, they tried to play all that mac _

_But every time they tried I said, "That's not it"_

Allison Cameron smiled wickedly as she felt the mattress dip down, and a familiar scruffy beard scratching against her skin as he kissed her neck. She kept her eyes shut as he moved over her, pressing gentle kisses to her neck, then down to her collarbone.

"You know, you're a bad faker," he whispered, shattering the silence of the room, and she smiled and opened her eyes, blue green eyes meeting bright cerulean ones.

She grabbed at her heart and put on her best hurt expression, saying, "Ow, Greg. That really hurt my feelings."

He rolled his eyes and continued his assault on her neck, but she pushed him away and rose to her feet, the sheet falling away from her body to reveal her to his greedy eyes. He willingly drank in the sight of her as she sashayed into the bathroom, her long brunette curls trailing down to the middle of her back.

At the bathroom door, she turned and gave him a "Come on and getcha some smile", saying, "You coming or not? Or do I need to start without you?" That comment had him bolting from the bed and over to where she was standing, and she giggled as he grabbed her hips possessively, the rough denim of his jeans rubbing abrasively against her bare flesh.

_But not this man, he's got the right potion _

_Baby, rub it down and make it smooth like lotion _

_Yeah, the ritual, highway to heaven _

_From seven to seven he's got me open like Seven Eleven_

Alex Cabot looked over the top of her glasses at her boyfriend as he began to ramble off another conspiracy theory, and she sighed. "John, it's two in the morning!" she exclaimed in exasperation, and he smiled and soundly kissed her lips, effectively silencing her protests.

When he finally released her lips, she licked her lips and smiled at him, running her fingers through his graying hair. "What was I saying?" she joked, and he laughed along with her.

"I don't know, but I have a better idea," he murmured lowly as he rolled over on top of her, gazing admiringly at her sweet smile and her blond hair that was fanned around her head.

She giggled, and John smiled at the fact that only he knew that the tough and fearless Assistant District Attorney Alex Cabot actually giggled. But he knew she would die before admitting that to anyone. And he was just fine with that.

_And yes, it's me that he's always choosin'_

_With him I'm never losin', and he knows that my name is not Susan _

_He always has heavy conversation for the mind _

_Which means a lot to me cuz good men are hard to find _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man_

Olivia smiled as she heard the shower curtain open, and a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. "Hello, stranger," she purred seductively, and Elliot gave her a slow and sexy grin that made her insides churn and a fire burn low in her belly. His mouth slanted over hers, and she gently pushed his lips apart and let her tongue dart in and out of his mouth.

He moaned as her hand snaked down between their bodies, and he gently pushed her hand away and pinned her against the wall, pressing tender kisses from her neck to the valley between her breasts. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she ran her hands up and down his back.

"Ready?" he murmured breathlessly, and she nodded slowly, moaning as he eased her legs apart and entered her with one smooth thrust.

"Oh God, El," she groaned as he began to thrust into her, alternating between nibbling and kissing her neck. She started to rock impatiently against him, but he chuckled and held her still, saying, "Patience is a virtue, Liv."

"Not right now it isn't," she retorted, and he smiled at her again. "Please, El? I need you."

That was it. He began to thrust harder and faster into her, and they both moaned as their climaxes built quickly. She bit his shoulder as her release shook her body, and she screamed his name as he rocked.

"Elliot!"

As she screamed his name over and over, he shuddered and let go, careful not to let Olivia fall. Finally the water grew cold, and he grinned at her and swept her up in his arms, shutting the water off before carrying her into their bedroom and laying her on the bed. She curled up against him as soon as he laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

_My man gives real loving that's why I call him Killer _

_He's not a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, he's a thriller _

_He takes his time and does everything right _

_Knocks me out with one shot for the rest of the night_

_He's a real smooth brother, never in a rush _

_And he gives me goose pimples with every single touch _

_Spends quality time with his kids when he can _

_Secure in his manhood cuz he's a real man_

Matthews kept his shaking gun aimed at Carolyn, and Mike kept his gun trained on Matthews as he said, "Drop the gun. Drop it!" Matthews' ugly mouth turned up in a sneer as he steadied his hand, and Carolyn looked at Mike desperately. Mike saw his finger move, and without hesitation, he aimed the gun at Matthews' knee and pulled the trigger, smiling in self satisfaction as the injured man let out a howl and fell to the ground, clutching his leg. He roughly handcuffed the wounded man.

Behind him, he heard a soft sob, and Mike sighed and went to his partner, whose shoulders were shaking slightly. "You okay?" he asked gruffly, and she brushed her hair out of her face and nodded a little. Against his better judgment, he stepped forward and enfolded her in his strong arms, and she shivered in his embrace.

"Shh, it's okay," he murmured, smoothing her dark curls back. "You're fine. You're fine." A few seconds later, she pulled out of his protective embrace and jammed the heel of her hand into her eyes, wiping the tears away. Clearing her throat, she motioned to the ladder and said, "Let's get out of her, partner."

An amused smile lit up his handsome features, and he bowed and said in a gentlemanly voice, "Ladies first." She chuckled and climbed down the ladder, then waited at the bottom for her boyfriend to reach the ground.

_A lover and a fighter and he'll knock a knucker out _

_Don't take him for a sucker cuz that's not what he's about _

_Every time I need him, he always got my back _

_Never disrespectful cuz his mama taught him that _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man _

_What a man, what a man, what a man _

_What a mighty good man_

The End

A/N: Okay, there ya'll go! Oh, and this story gets me to 200,000 combined words on this site. Yay me! Don't forget to review, bunnies!


	20. The Bet

Well everyone, here it is. My 100th story. And since I realized that it would be wrong to have to pick between SVU and CI, I'm posting it at both forums! So yay! I hope ya'll will enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it, and please remember to review! Oh, and I don't own ANY of these songs. They all belong to their appropriate creators!

Disclaimer: 100 stories, and they're still not mine!

This story is for everyone who's read my stuff, reviewed, added me to their fave author lists, and who've favorited my stories. You guys made this happen. Thank you!

Bobby, Alex, Mike and Carolyn were all standing in the middle of the bullpen, looking for all appearances in deep conversation. Mike laid his hand over his eyes and shook his head, and the girls laughed. "That was the deal," Carolyn stated firmly, waggling her finger at her partner.

Alex looked at Bobby, who was turning different shades of red, and she said, "Yep, Goren. A deal's a deal."

Mike and Bobby looked at each other, shaking their heads in disbelief that two five foot three women were intimidating them. But they knew better than to try and argue, so they reluctantly grumbled their agreement.

Alex smirked at Carolyn, then said, "Tonight, eight o'clock at O'Malley's. You bring yours, and I'll bring mine."

Carolyn laughed and flashed her a thumb's up, and both of the men thought, _Oh God, what am I getting myself into?_

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

The bar was rowdy and noisy as the four detectives walked through the doors. Carolyn leaned over and whispered in Alex's ear, and Alex nodded and walked away from the group. On the stage, a blond man was singing Thinking Problem, and most of the people were singing along with him.

Carolyn ushered the men over to a table near the stage, and Alex reappeared a few minutes later with a sneaky grin on her face. "You and Mike are up after the next act," she stated, and Carolyn nodded and patted her arm.

The song ended, and the crowd applauded wildly as another man stepped up onto the stage and said, "That was Jimmy Wilson with his version of Thinking Problem! Give him another round of applause!" Jimmy grinned and waved at the audience, then stepped off of the stage as the other man said, "Next up on tonight's list, we have Olivia Benson singing Wild Angels."

At the mention of the SVU detective's name, Alex looked around the bar. Sure enough, gathered at a large table in the corner of the room was Captain Cragen, Elliot Stabler, John Munch, Fin Tutuola, and A.D.A Alex Novak. Alex jabbed Bobby in the stomach with her elbow, then motioned to the group. He turned, and they both waved at the other squad, who waved back.

Olivia walked on stage, and Bobby, Alex, Mike and Carolyn all turned in their seats to watch the brunette stroll gracefully across the stage, smiling as she accepted the microphone.

The man walked off of the stage, and Olivia turned to the crowd and said, "I came here tonight on a dare. But now, I see it as an opportunity to show something that I've been keeping to myself for a long time." She smiled at Elliot, then said, "Cap, that wasn't exactly how we intended for you to find out about us, and I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry about us"

A guitar solo opened the song, and Olivia began patting her thigh along to the tune.

From his chair, Elliot beamed, and she winked at him as she began to sing.

_Between the perfect world and the bottom line _

_Keepin' love alive in these troubled times _

_Well it's a miracle in itself _

_Yeah we know too well what that's about _

_Still we made it through, only God knows how _

_We must've had a little help_

_It must've been wild angels, wild angels _

_Watchin' over you and me _

_Wild angels, wild angels _

_Baby, what else could it be?_

_Well it must've been hard, it must've been tough _

_Keepin' up with crazy fools like us _

_Cause it's so easy to fall apart _

_We still break each other's hearts sometimes _

_Spend some nights on the jagged side _

_Somehow we wake up in each other's arms_

_It must've been wild angels, wild angels _

_Watchin' over you and me _

_Wild angels, wild angels _

_Baby, what else could it be?_

_There are some nights _

_I watch you while you dream I swear _

_I hear the sound _

_Of beating wings_

_Oh, it must've been wild angels, wild angels _

_Watchin' over you and me _

_Wild angels, wild, wild angels _

_Baby, what else could it be?_

_Wild, wild angels _

_Wild angels _

_Wild, wild angels _

_Wild angels_

The song faded out, and the crowd clapped and cheered as she bowed, then said, "I love you, El." Mike and Carolyn waited patiently at the bottom of the steps, then as Olivia came down, they smiled at her and walked onto the stage.

_We got married in a fever _

_Hotter than a pepper sprout _

_We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson _

_Ever since the fire went out_

Carolyn lowered the microphone to her hip and watched her partner with adoring eyes.

_I'm goin' to Jackson I'm gonna mess around Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson Look out Jackson town_

Mike finished his solo, and Carolyn turned on him and placed one hand on her hip, the other holding the microphone to her mouth.  
Well, go on down to Jackson Go ahead and wreck your health

She stood up on her tip toes and placed the palm of her hand against his chest, smiling wickedly. His eyes widened, and she gave him a shove, making him take a step backwards.

_Go play your hand you big-talkin' man _

_Make a big fool of yourself _

_Yeah, go to Jackson _

_Go comb your hair!_

He recovered quickly and towered over her, smiling down at her.

_Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson_

She shrugged her shoulders and took a step back, turning her back on him.

_See if I care_

He shook his head and quickly stepped in front of her, forcing her to look at him. She just shook her head again.

_When I breeze into that city _

_People gonna stoop and bow (Hah)_

_All them women gonna make me _

_Teach 'em what they don't know how _

_I'm goin' to Jackson _

_You turn loose of my coat _

_'Cause I'm goin' to Jackson_

She raised her free hand and waved at him a little.

_Goodbye, that's all she wrote_

She straightened her back and stood up tall, her eyes blazing as she lifted her chin and stared up at him defiantly, her right hand on her hip.

He raised one dark eyebrow in curiosity as he looked into her smoldering eyes.

_But they'll laugh at you in Jackson _

_And I'll be dancin' on a Pony Keg _

_They'll lead you 'round town like a scalded hound _

_With your tail tucked between your legs_

She turned up her nose at him and waved him off, then tossed her head back and laughed.

_Yeah, go to Jackson _

_You big-talkin' man _

_And I'll be waitin' in Jackson _

_Behind my Jaypan Fan _

_Well now, we got married in a fever _

_Hotter than a pepper sprout _

_We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson _

_Ever since the fire went _

_I'm goin' to Jackson _

_And that's a fact _

_Yeah, we're goin' to Jackson _

_Ain't never comin' back _

_Well, we got married in a fever _

_Hotter than a pepper sprout_

_Honey, we've been talkin' 'bout Jackson _

_Ever since the fire went out_

The music faded until it was completely gone, but Mike and Carolyn didn't move or break eye contact until the applause startled them apart. They smiled widely at each other, then at the audience.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm to her. She accepted it with a laugh, and they walked off of the stage. As they walked off, John Munch walked up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"This song is for a very special woman in my life," he stated, winking into the crowd. The steel guitar began, and he lifted the microphone to his mouth.

_I hate to be the jealous kind _

_But I know I cross over that line sometimes _

_Don't even wanna let her leave this house _

_'Cause I know the body underneath that blouse_

_Who's gonna jump right out of their shoes?_

_Hang out of the window for a better view?_

_Who's head she gonna turn walking down that street?_

_Any man with a heartbeat_

_She says I'm crazy, paranoid _

_Two emotions I should try to avoid _

_Yeah it's all in my head, sure it's all my fault _

_There's no need to worry 'cause after all_

_Who's gonna whistle from the fourteenth floor?_

_Trip over each other just to open her door?_

_Who's gonna love her just as much as me?_

_Any man with a heartbeat_

_Any man with red blood pumping through his veins _

_Any man who's not sound asleep _

_Any man who's not already six-foot under _

_Any man with a heartbeat_

_Any man with red blood pumping through his veins _

_Any man who's not sound asleep _

_Any man who's not already six-foot under _

_Any man with a heartbeat_

_Who's gonna love her just as much as me?_

_Any man with a heartbeat_

The music faded out, and the crowed clapped enthusiastically. Munch took a quick bow, then walked off of the stage, disappearing back into the crowd. A few seconds later, Alex Eames appeared on the stage and reluctantly took the microphone, looking at Bobby as the song began and she lifted the mike to her mouth.

As the words poured out of her mouth, all she could think of was the ups and downs her and Bobby had shared throughout all the years they had known each other.

And she realized in that moment that she had never loved him more.

_We're only human, baby, we walk on broken ground _

_We lose our way, we come unwound _

_We turn in circles, baby, we're never satisfied _

_We fall from grace, forget we can fly _

_But through all the tears that we cry _

_We'll survive _

_Cause when we're torn apart _

_Shattered and scarred _

_Love has the grace to save us _

_We're just two tarnished hearts _

_But in each other's arms _

_We become saints and angels _

_I love your imperfections _

_I love your everything _

_Your broken heart, your broken wings _

_I love you when you hold me _

_And when you turn away _

_I love you still and I'm not afraid _

_Cause I know you feel the same way _

_And you'll stay _

_Cause when we're torn apart _

_Shattered and scarred_

_Love has the grace to save us _

_We're just two tarnished hearts _

_But in each other's arms _

_We become saints and angels _

_These feet of clay _

_They will not stray _

_Cause when we're torn apart _

_Shattered and scarred _

_Love has the grace to save us _

_We're just two tarnished hearts _

_But in each other's arms _

_We become saints and angels _

_Saints and angels_

Elliot rose from his seat, pressing a kiss to Olivia's forehead before he walked up to the stage. Once Alex's song was finished, he walked onto the stage with a wide grin on his face, applauding Alex briefly before he accepted the microphone. As she walked off of the stage, Elliot looked out into the crowd and said, "I'd like to dedicate this song to my partner and my best friend, Olivia Benson. Love you, Liv."

In the audience, Olivia felt like her grin would split her face, and their friends smiled at them both.

_How long has it been?_

_How long have you held it in?_

_And how long will you wait _

_Before you let somebody take your breath away again?_

_I wanna be the one who turns you on _

_Makes love till the lonely's gone _

_Be the man you dreamed of all your life _

_I swear I'll make it last until _

_Tears of joy come pourin' from your eyes _

_I wanna make you cry _

_Tell me what to do _

_And I'll do what you want me to _

_Cause darlin' I believe _

_That I have fallen hopelessly and helplessly for you _

_I wanna be the one who turns you on _

_Makes love till the lonely's gone _

_Be the man you dreamed of all your life _

_I swear I'll make it last until _

_Tears of joy come pourin' from your eyes _

_I wanna make you cry _

_I swear I'll make it last until _

_Tears of joy come pourin' from your eyes _

_I wanna make you cry _

_I wanna make you cry_

His velvety voice faded to nothing, and the applause was deafening as he sauntered off of the stage and back into Olivia's arms.

Mike looked pointedly at Bobby, and the bigger man sighed and slowly rose to his feet. The audience watched as he climbed onto the stage and picked up the microphone in one big hand. He could see Alex smile at him reassuringly, and he took a deep breath and began to sing.

_You've been living way too long _

_In broken promise land _

_Your dreams crushed and scattered _

_Like a million grains of sand _

_I'd love to be your redemption _

_But I am just a man _

_I may never be a hero _

_But I'm a rock you can lean on_

_If I don't love you like you deserve _

_If I don't stop every tear you're crying _

_If I don't make your life a heaven on this earth _

_I'll die trying, I'll die trying_

_I listen to your secret prayers _

_And share your deepest wish _

_Search a hundred years _

_Just to find that perfect kiss _

_Of everything that is in my power _

_There's nothing I won't give _

_To be that part of you in your life _

_That takes what's wrong and makes it right_

_If I don't love you like you deserve _

_If I don't stop every tear you're crying _

_If I don't make your life a heaven on this earth _

_I'll die trying, I'll die trying_

_I may never be a hero _

_But I'm a rock you can lean on_

_If I don't love you like you deserve_

_If I don't stop every tear you're crying _

_If I don't make your life a heaven on this earth _

_I'll die trying, I'll die trying_

If the crowd was excited about Elliot's performance, they brought the place down with Bobby's as he smiled shyly at them. He placed the microphone on the stand, and started down the steps, surprised when Alex greeted him at the bottom of the steps. She grabbed his hand, and he realized that Carolyn and Mike were right behind them as she dragged them back onto the stage.

He looked at her questiongly, and she smiled and said, "One more, then we'll go home. Promise." His jaw dropped, and she grinned mischievously and passed by him to stand in the center of the stage.

"Okay, we're going to need a little help from everyone for this one," Alex stated, and the crowd went wild as the music started. Bobby recognized the song, and he smiled at his partner as she started to sing.

_When the night has come, and the land is dark _

_And the moon is the only light we'll see _

_No I won't be afraid, oh I won't be afraid _

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So darling, darling, stand by me, oh stand by me _

_Stand by me, stand by me_

She handed the microphone to Mike and Carolyn, and they stood together and sang in harmony along with the music.

_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall _

_Or the mountains should crumble to the sea _

_I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear _

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

They all crowded around the microphone and sang into it, while everyone in the audience rose to their feet and sang along with the group on the stage.

_And darling, darling stand by me _

_Oh stand by me _

_Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me _

_Whenever you're in trouble _

_Just stand by me _

_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me _

_And darling, darling stand by me _

_Oh stand by me _

_Stand by me, stand by me _

_Stand by me_

The music slowly faded away, and Bobby wrapped his arms around Alex, while Mike did the same with Carolyn.

"What do you say we get home?" Bobby asked Alex, and she grinned and took his hand. Carolyn and Mike watched them go, until they were the last ones on the stage. Then they walked away, also hand and hand, disappearing into the crowd.

In the crowd, Olivia wrapped her arms around her partner's neck and kissed his lips. Munch did the same with Alex, and she giggled against his lips.

"Get a room!" Fin and Cragen shouted in unison, and the couples laughed as they all walked out of the bar and into the chilly night air.

The End

A/N: Okay, there it is! 100 stories! Here's to another 100, and many more after that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
